Werewolf Curse
by veryspecialagentriley
Summary: After his entire world was flipped on its head, Percy Jackson finds himself on his own. Everything he thought he knew was a lie, a false sense of security to keep him waiting for the second shoe to drop. And being betrayed by the person he thought would always be there for him stings, but not as bad as losing your powers and nearly dying a gruesome death. Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Percy POV**

My day was going just fine until my cabin exploded, but I should probably backtrack a little bit.

Hello, I'm Percy Jackson, 15-year-old demigod son of the sea god, Poseidon. My life is a living hell and I would trade anything to have a normal life, and I know what you're thinking.

_You're the son of a god? You can command the sea and have control over any creature in a domain that spans +70% of the world? And you're complaining?_

I guess it sounds like a blast to be an all-powerful warrior and the son of a divine entity, but believe me it's not all sunshine and rainbows. There are plenty of monsters hiding in plain sight waiting for you to bend down to tie your shoes so they can stick you on a kebab. It's the reason why most demigods don't live to see adulthood. Add on the fact that we have to battle other divine entities and save the world as we know it.

But I digress.

I'm the head counselor of the Poseidon Cabin.

_You're probably saying, There's a summer camp for Greek gods? Is that like some kind of cult?_

Yes, there is and no, it's not a cult. Camp Half Blood serves as a safe haven for all demigods from the monsters stalking them, and each of us are divided into cabins that represent our parentage. Being the head counselor for 0 fellow demigods may seem like a downer, but it does have its perks. Most notably, being lazy is much easier when there's no one to lead but yourself. That's a big one.

I was headed towards the arena to get some training in when I heard the explosion. I turned around and saw a mushroom cloud balloon into the sky.

"Hey Jackson, that looks like it's your cabin. Why don't you go check it out?" Clarisse snickered as she grabbed a sword from the shed.

"Clarisse, I swear if you have anything to do with this-" she glared at me before I could finish.

"You really think that messing with your crusty cabin is worth my time? Don't flatter yourself," she said before sauntering into the arena.

I ran over to my cabin and groaned. The entire building was leveled except for my toilet. How did a porcelain fixture survive that blast? I decided not to put any thought into it because I kind of didn't want to know.

"Who did this?" I demanded to the slowly growing crowd of demigods. Annabeth suddenly popped her head out of the rubble.

Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, but you'd think she was a daughter of Aphrodite. She had a toned and lean body, blonde curls, and startling gray eyes that seemed to glow with intelligence.

"The Athena Cabin's been tracking the location of an enchanted underground tunnel and it happened to be right under your cabin. I'm really sorry, the Hephaestus cabin agreed to rebuild your cabin in no time, so please don't be mad!" She gave me her best puppy-dog eyes and there was no way I could stay mad at a face like that.

"It's okay, as long as I get my cabin back before tonight. I don't want to be sleeping in a tent," I threw my arm around her and pecked her temple.

Annabeth giggled before composing herself. "Beckendorf will have you covered," she said before leaning into my ear. "Meet me at my cabin in an hour. I need your help."

I raised an eyebrow before nodding. Annabeth gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to her cabin.

I couldn't help but think while I cut down some straw dummies.

_What exactly is the Athena Cabin looking for? How did they find out the tunnel was under my cabin? Why wasn't I informed of what they were doing?_

I wiped some sweat off my forehead before heading over to Annabeth's cabin. The place was covered with diagrams, maps, and pencils and needless to say it was a nightmare for the eyes. I found Annabeth engrossed in a map as she labelled certain parts of what seemed to be the tunnel she was talking about.

"Hey Wise Girl, I don't want to interrupt all the fun you're having, but can you tell me what's going on?" Annabeth looked up before taking off her glasses and stretching. "Percy, I'm glad you're here. I've just been finalizing our next quest."

"Another quest? Kronos is rising soon and you want to go on a quest? I guess that makes sense since we've had too much of a grace period and I feel like he's up to something."

"I know, but this quest could tip the scales in our favor. After the Battle of the Labyrinth, we lost a ton of demigods and also a lot of weaponry. If we were to go up against Kronos right now, we would be slaughtered," she let out a breath before looking down. "Percy, you remember how Daedalus sacrificed himself to close the entrance to the Labyrinth?"

A few months ago, the inventor Daedalus had killed himself in order to seal the entrance to Camp via the Labyrinth in order to ensure a victory against the endless flood of monsters.

"Of course, but what does that have to do with-" Suddenly, it hit me. "You found another entrance?"

Annabeth nodded. "The Hephaestus Cabin helped design tech that would allow us to scan underground for any enchanted pathways and the one under your cabin leads to Daedalus' workshop."

I scratched my head. "Didn't Daedalus' death collapse the entire thing? Anything useful in there is probably buried under several tons of stone."

Annabeth shook her head. "Daedalus laid an enchantment on his workshop to prevent such a thing from happening. Don't ask me why, but he seems to value his work enough to protect it with his own life."

"How do you know this? He wasn't exactly open about the schematics of his workshop."

Annabeth dug around her desk before bringing out Daedalus' laptop. "When he gave me this, I thought it would be key in helping us build amazing things, but I was wrong." She clicked the keys before pointing at the screen.

"Most of these instructions aren't about building his tech but about how to use it." She clicked a few more keys. "Each of these instructions contains a number, and I couldn't understand what they were because they weren't in numerical order but I realized that once I put them all down on a piece of paper they were coordinates. They lead to a secret entrance to the Labyrinth that only he knew about, I guess in case he needed a separate escape route if his main one was collapsed." Annabeth took a quick breath before shutting off the laptop. "Daedalus didn't mean for us to just build his inventions, but to find his treasure trove filled with all kinds of things. There's no telling what help they could be for us."

I sat down on a pile of textbooks. "So now that you know all this, how are you planning to get all of Daedalus' inventions from his lab to the surface?"

Annabeth looked at me with a gleam in her eye. "We need to first scout out the tunnel and see if the inventions did actually survive and then we're going to have to get what we need. Percy, can you come with me?"

I smiled before giving her a hug. "Of course I will, we'll do this together."

After sleeping in my brand-new cabin courtesy of Beckendorf and his crew, I met Annabeth in the ruins of my old cabin.

"I dug through the broken floor yesterday and I found this," Annabeth said as she lifted a floorboard, revealing a dark hole that seemed endless. "There's a ladder right here that I think leads all the way down."

"Did you talk to Chiron about this? I'm pretty sure he needs to know where we will be for presumably the whole day."

Annabeth smiled and pinched my cheek. "Don't worry, your Wise Girl has it all covered. Now get in the hole." I rolled my eyes before shouldering my bag and beginning the descent downward.

It seemed like hours had passed when I heard Annabeth's sneakers hit solid ground. I breathed a sigh of relief before climbing down next to her. "Do we really have to do that again when we leave?"

Annabeth smirked. "Yes. Grow up, Seaweed Brain, it's just a nice warmup."

I groaned before following her into the tunnel. Unlike the original entrance to the Labyrinth, the walls were merely soil, as if it had been dug but had been neglected to be reinforced.

"Annabeth, how do you know where we're going?"

She held up her wristwatch. "I programmed a tracking chip from Daedalus' laptop into my watch that guides us toward his workshop. Don't worry, I have things all figured out."

After a couple hours of walking, I was beginning to feel something strange in my gut and a tingle on the back of my neck that screamed danger. "Annabeth, I think something's coming." I said, drawing Riptide.

She gave me a sad look. "You're right. Something is coming." Suddenly I felt metal cords encircle my wrists and ankles before I was pinned to the wall.

I struggled to break the bonds but I couldn't even move an inch. Annabeth picked up Riptide and put the cap back on. "Percy, Daedalus' lab is being maintained by telekhines. I tried getting past them with the Athena cabin but there are too many to handle. We struck a deal; they give us unlimited access to the lab but we have to give up something they want as well."

Annabeth leaned close to me with tears in her eyes. "That something is you, Percy. They already loathed Poseidon for replacing them with Cyclops but when one of Poseidon's sons blew up Hephaestus' forge, they thirst for vengeance."

The sound of whiny voices began echoing down the tunnel. "I'm sorry, Percy. I hope you understand that this is for the good of Olympus," she said before starting to back away from me.

I glared at her. "You won't get away with this! The rest of camp will wonder where I went! They'll catch you somehow and you're going to go down!"

Annabeth smiled sadly. "Well, Seaweed Brain, this whole operation was done under the approval of Olympus. The telekhines were put under a binding oath to stay out of the war as long as they got you, and thus a large supplier of the Titan army will no longer be in play. Of course, Poseidon wasn't happy about the deal but even he had to admit that you would prove to be a great bargaining asset. No one will come looking for you."

I felt my blood run cold. "Annabeth, you can't! I love you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I love you Percy, but my priority is on the survival of Olympus, not our relationship."

Tears began to run down my face as I tried to process what was happening. "Annabeth, what about the prophecy? Thalia can't be the prophecy child now that she's in the Hunt and-" suddenly it dawned on me.

"You're starting to put this together. Nico will be the new demigod to reach 16 against all odds, and since Hades would be an idiot to waste this opportunity in the limelight, he agreed to support the war with the full might of the Underworld. You dying will benefit Olympus tremendously." I felt her lips brush against my forehead. "I'm sorry, Percy. I really am, but we need you to give your life. That is your fatal flaw isn't it?" Annabeth turned her back and began to walk away.

"Annabeth! Come back! ANNABETH!"

Suddenly, a new tunnel opened up beside us and Annabeth stepped into it with no hesitation.

I struggled to free myself but to no avail. The sounds of the telekhines got closer and closer, and I began to feel sweat pouring down my face. I closed my eyes and felt slippery, clawed flippers grasp my shoulders as I was pushed towards my impending death.

This was how it was all going to end. Olympus had once again used me as nothing more than a tool to keep them alive, but this time I didn't stand a chance against the odds.

* * *

I don't know how much time passed before I finally opened my eyes and found myself chained to a wall, my arms pinned above my head. Struggling would be useless, especially without any sort of tool.

But when I looked around the cell I was placed in, it was celestial bronze. No powers would work here. Surprisingly, there were no guards around my cell but if I had to guess, they knew that I had no way of escaping.

I saw a telekhine waddle into my cell. His armor shined in the torchlight and the way he held himself made it obvious to me he was the leader. "Finally, after centuries of living in darkness and neglect, we have a son of Poseidon to enact our revenge upon."

I cringed at the sound of his voice. To put it mildly, he sounded like his throat had been run over by a car and torched with a flamethrower. "What are you going to do to me? Kill me? Torture me?" I tried to mask the shakiness of my voice with a layer of confidence, but I'm not sure what good it did.

The telekhine laughed. "Pain is nothing, Percy Jackson. Death would be a blessing for you, judging from the fact you'd probably be granted eternal paradise. Now, why would we do something like that when there are much more fun things we have planned for you?"

I couldn't help but shudder a little. "Do your worst, glorified sea dog."

"I plan to." The telekhine said before some of his minions scuttled in. They began fitting my chest to what looked like a breastplate with a hollow core in the center. "What is this thing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a little device we invented that will drain you of your godly powers," the telekhine crossed his arms and smirked at my shocked expression.

One of the telekhines flipped a switch on the plate and suddenly I felt as if I drank straight from the Styx. I felt my veins run dry as the machine drained me of all my energy, and I screamed for what felt like an eternity.

When all of a sudden, the pain stopped.

My head dropped to my chest as I felt like my body had been ripped to shreds before being put together with Elmer's glue. The telekhine reached for the core in the breastplate and pulled it free. It glowed an ethereal blue and swirled almost violently.

"The very essence of Poseidon. Do you have any idea what price this could fetch? No matter, you are of no use to me anymore. Take him out."

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come when suddenly I felt my hands drop to my sides.

I looked up to see that the telekhines had freed my hands and feet and the cell door was propped open. "Follow that hall. It will lead you to the mortal world. We appreciate your stay with us."

I shakily got my feet under my body and looked forward at the end of the hall as I hobbled out of the cell; heard horrid laughter echoed throughout the tunnels. I felt myself being shoved around and I dropped to the floor in a heap.

"Look at the almighty Perseus Jackson! He can't even walk straight!"

"Child of the Prophecy, my tail!"

"If only Poseidon could see him now!"

They hadn't bothered killing me or torturing me, but they had taken away my very connection to the Greek world. As far as I knew, without godly powers I was the equivalent of a clear-sighted mortal. I didn't even have a weapon since Annabeth was somehow able to keep it from returning back to my pocket.

Suddenly, a light flickered in the distance. I had no will left, but the instinct for survival within me kept my feet moving. I finally reached the end and collapsed into a heap. I had never felt so tired in my life, not when I travelled in an illegal animal truck to Las Vegas nor when I held up the sky before the winter solstice.

This is what rock bottom feels like. Hard, rough, sharp…

I suddenly looked around. I was lying down on a bed of rocks. I could hear a river to my right and there was a dense forest in front of me.

Just out of curiosity, I dragged myself to the river before dipping my hand in. I didn't feel the usual burst of energy and power I always felt when entering a body of water, so the telekhine hadn't been exaggerating about what had occurred.

Suddenly, I heard a loud rumble from behind me. I turned only to find that the tunnel I had walked out of had disappeared back into the rock of the mountain.

"Great, not only am I stuck without powers or weapons, I'm lost in some gods-forsaken forest with no idea where I am. What else could possibly go wrong?" I said before cringing and covering my mouth. The Fates always seemed to redeem any opportunity to make my life a living hell, and I looked around to see nothing had changed.

"Huh, I guess taking away my powers took me off the Fates' sight. That's a plus."

Suddenly I heard a growl behind me. I whirled around to find a pack of very large wolves glaring at me across the river. "Spoke too soon." I said before looking around the ground and retrieving a sharp shard of rock. "Come at me, you bastards."

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." A black wolf larger than the rest padded in front of the pack before morphing into a haggard-looking man with wolf pelts around his shoulders.

"Uh, I'm guessing you're a werewolf of some kind, but to be honest I don't really know of any werewolves in Greek mythology, so you are?" I trailed off, trying to figure out who this was.

"Insolent brat, I am Lycaon, king of the werewolves." The man growled before a fanged smile appeared on his face. "You appear to be the legendary Percy Jackson and yet I smell no godly scent on you. You are defenseless, half-breed."

"Does that mean you'll leave me alone since I'm not a from your world anymore."

Lycaon sneered. "You are more idiotic than I anticipated. Your skin will decorate my shoulders after I feast on your entrails!"

I felt my body gain some energy back and I felt a little bit of relief. "That's a little barbaric, man. Look, I have no weapons and no powers, so I'm sure killing me will be a cinch." I said before tossing away the rock I was holding. "How about instead we do a little hand to hand combat? No help from your pack, if I win you leave me alone, if I lose you can do whatever R-rated, Silence of the Lambs shit you want to me."

The werewolf king barked out a laugh. "You are as funny as you are stupid. Pray tell, why would I give you that kind of an opportunity when I can just order my werewolves to slay you?"

I crossed my arms. "So you're a pussy."

Lycaon snarled before brushing the pelts off his shoulders. "I am no cat, insolent boy. I am a wolf, and you shall experience the true meaning of pain."

I felt my body return to its full strength. Even without my godly powers, my years of training left my body in good enough condition. I cracked my knuckles and grinned. "I'm about to house train you the Jackson way, flea-bitten beta."

The werewolf howled before leaping across the river. I backed up as he landed right where I had been standing, managing to keep on my feet.

He bounded towards me on all fours before throwing a punch. I moved my head to the side and hammered him in the stomach. Lycaon recovered quickly and unsheathed his claws before ripping a deep gash across my chest. I fell to one knee as blood pumped out of the wound.

Lycaon sent a hard kick into my chest, sending me flying back into a tree.

I groaned and opened my eyes to see the werewolf lunging at me again. I rolled away just as his claws punctured the bark where my head was seconds before. He growled as he ripped his hand out of the tree. "Face it Jackson, you are nothing without your powers. Absolutely nothing. Surrender yourself to me now and I will make sure to end you quickly."

I grimaced and wiped some blood out of my mouth. "I'm not surrendering anything to you." I said before feigning a hook to his left and throwing a hard right.

Lycaon's head snapped back before I grabbed his shoulders and kneed him as hard as I could in the stomach. He fell to his knees and I quickly put him into a headlock.

But I instantly felt blazing pain as Lycaon dug his claws into my forearm. I dropped the headlock as he grabbed my shoulders and head-butted me, instantly breaking my nose. I fell to the ground in pain and he kicked my face, leaving me sprawled on the rocks. My eyes could barely open as I heard the howls of victory from Lycaon's minions, blood rushing down the front of my face.

Lycaon grabbed the front of my shirt and gave me a toothy grin. "Not bad, but still not even a challenge. Goodbye, Perseus Jackson."

He raised his clawed hand and I closed my eyes, waiting to be embraced by the darkness when suddenly I felt Lycaon drop me to the ground.

The werewolf king howled in pain before I heard a small poof, the sound of a monster disintegrating into dust. I could hear the other wolves howling in fury before the sound of running paws faded into the distance.

I opened my eyes and saw a white-colored wolf, almost as large as Lycaon. Its obsidian-black eyes locked with mine.

"Y-You saved m-"

Suddenly the wolf lowered its head and bit my arm. I let out a sharp gasp as I felt its teeth dig into my body, but strangely I felt some restraint behind it, almost like the way a nurse gives a flu shot. I could vaguely tell the wolf had shrunk down to a more human-like form.

"Rest, Percy. I will keep you safe. It's me, Zoe Nightshade." The girl whispered just before I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Hello everyone, this is a story called "The Werewolf Curse" that I adopted from "here2stxy" a week or so ago. IF you don't believe me or want confirmation, just message him and he will tell you so. IF you're wondering why it took me so long to post this, my entire apartment complex's wifi was completely severed in a "package drop" or that's what the people in charge told us.**

**As always, leave a review, follow/fav if you like it and stick around cause I'm really excited for this story. Also props to "here2stxy" for giving me permission to adopt the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Percy POV**

I woke up feeling extremely groggy. _What just happened to me? Zoe Nightshade bit my arm…_

Suddenly I stood up from my bed and instantly regretted it. I felt pain flood through my chest and I lowered myself back down. _Wait a second, I'm in a bed?_

I looked around and saw that I was alone in a crude cabin made from bark and canvas. I touched my chest and felt bandages wrapped around it. Upon further inspection of my body, I found that my nose had been healed and the gashes on my arm had turned into small, faded scars.

"You're up."

I turned and instantly felt blood soak the bandages on my chest. Zoe was coming into the cabin with a worried look on her face. "You've sustained some bad injuries. You should rest a little more."

"Zoe, how are you here? Why aren't you with Artemis? And how are you a werewolf?"

Zoe rolled his eyes. "Stupid boy, I died, remember? I no longer have ties with the Hunt."

I cocked my head. "But why didn't you go back and rejoin? Artemis surely would've let you back in."

A dark look crossed Zoe's face. "Things are not that simple, Percy." She said as she sat down at the edge of my bed. "Things have been...difficult for me. The real question is, how did you end up here in Nevada?"

I tried to process that. "I'm in a forest...in Nevada?"

Zoe laughed. I never heard Zoe laugh before...never realized that.

"We're in the Humboldt National Forest. Not all of Nevada is desert, you know."

I blushed a little. "Oh. I, uh, never heard of this place."

Zoe's smile disappeared. "Then the question is, how are you here?"

Suddenly I felt a lump in my throat as I remembered what happened. Annabeth. _Why? Why would all of Olympus turn their backs on me? My own family? _I felt tears welling up in my eyes and wiped them away quickly.

"Percy, what happened?" Zoe asked softly.

"I was betrayed. Annabeth asked me to help her explore a new pathway to Daedalus' lab to help replenish and upgrade our supplies...She incapacitated me and sold me to a pack of telekhines...with the approval of Olympus. They drained me of my godly powers and let me leave, and I followed the exit tunnel and ended up here."

Zoe winced. "That...explains a lot. It really does."

Suddenly, I recalled the events of the previous day and I began to fire questions. "What happened out there with Lycaon's pack? How are you a werewolf? And why did you bite me?"

"I was hunting for some food when I heard the sound of Lycaon's pack. I followed the howls until I reached the river and I saw that Lycaon was about to kill you. Once I realized who you were I killed him myself. You were bleeding everywhere, and for some reason, you weren't healing despite the fact that your body was right next to a river-" Zoe took a deep breath. "So I healed you the only way I could. I bit you."

I gave her a puzzled look. "How would biting me help me at all? Digging your teeth into my arm seems very counterintuitive…"

That's when it hit me.

"Wait. Zoe, did you...did you turn me into a werewolf?"

She sighed and nodded. "Turning you into a werewolf would turn you into an immortal. The only reason you're alive at all is because of your new body."

I felt my jaw drop, but managed to keep my voice calm as I looked at her. "Why would you do that? Now the both of us are monsters and there's no way to change that!"

Zoe gritted her teeth. "I did it to save you, idiot. The only reason why you even have the ability to talk to me in such a condescending way is because your immortal body healed itself."

"Do you not recall that ambrosia exists?"

She instantly flushed red with anger. "How in the Hades would I have ambrosia?! Look at my house, you idiot! I'm not exactly stacked with supplies!"

Embarrassment replaced the anger that was pulsing through my body. "You're right, I'm sorry. You saved my life, and I'm in your debt."

"I'm sorry for being a monster by making you into a monster, I was only trying to save, I don't know, you're very existence?" She huffed.

"Zoe, you're not a monster."

"You seemed pretty adamant that I was a few seconds ago."

I gave her a pleading look. "Please forgive me Zoe, I misspoke. It's just a lot to take in."

"Well, you got that right. Stupid boy."

Suddenly, I noticed that her accent and her way of speaking had changed drastically. "Wait, Zoe, you're speaking like a modern American person?"

"Great use of words there, Percy. Yes, I speak like, in your words, 'a modern American person'."

"How is that possible? Also, how are you a werewolf in the first place? You were a demi-Titan when we first met!" I questioned, thoroughly confused at the change.

Zoe closed her eyes before standing up. "It's a long story, Percy." She walked over to a dining table and placed her hands on it. "When I died, I was put into Elysium. I was reunited with my fallen sisters and I enjoyed myself tremendously. They taught me modern English and helped me in so many other ways."

Suddenly, her nails shifted into claws and she slammed them into the table. I instinctively jumped back a little bit at the ferocity behind her movements.

"One day, I was approached by Lord Hades. He informed me that Zeus made a decree that Titans did not belong in Elysium, but in Tartarus. I was put in chains and thrown into the darkest place imaginable," Zoe let out a shaky breath before turning towards me. Her eyes looked dark enough to absorb all the light Apollo had to offer.

"I was trapped in a place where I couldn't die. Every time a monster found me and decided to have a little snack; I was torn to pieces only to reform. My very existence had transformed into one of a monster. One day, one of Lycaon's minions attacked me. It latched onto my arm, shook me around like a rag doll, and threw me into an abyss. The following days would prove to be the best of my time in Tartarus."

I couldn't get over how feral she looked as she seemed to be reliving her memories.

"The wolf didn't exactly bite me gently the way I did for you, and I was in a lot of pain. I curled up into a ball and just prayed for death to come and take me away once and for all. Suddenly, I was filled with bloodlust. Monsters in Tartarus are much more aggressive and vicious than they are here. I morphed into my wolf form for the first time and took over my own little corner of Tartarus. After a few months of killing and eating whatever I could find, I suddenly felt a tug in my stomach and just like that I reformed," Zoe said, her eyes beginning to soften.

"Monsters have a natural sense of location to help them hunt down demigods, and I knew right away I was in California. I followed the scent of the Hunt and appeared before Artemis," Zoe began to cry, not bothering to wipe away any of her tears. "She was shocked. I thought it was because she was so happy to see me, but no. Her godly senses told her what I was and without a thought, she shot me in the chest. After another few months in Tartarus, I reformed again in Nevada. So here I am. I made a little hut for myself and I've done nothing but sustain my survival in order to stay out of that hell hole."

I patted her back as gently as I could. "Zoe, you're not alone anymore. We're in this together."

She gave me a watery smile. "Percy, don't you understand? We're monsters now. We live only to survive. We serve no purpose but to eat other demigods. If you're not with the Titans, you're simply another animal, scrounging the forest floor."

I felt my hands grow cold at the truth behind her words.

"I shouldn't have bitten you. Death would've been better for you. At least you would be in Elysium rather than stuck in the forest with me," Zoe said, turning away.

I walked over and grabbed her hands. "Zoe, I owe you my life. Whether it has purpose or not, I'm living and breathing because you decided to go out of your way for me."

She looked back at me, tears shining in her volcanic black eyes. I never noticed how beautiful her eyes were.

I mentally slapped myself. _She had been living for hundreds of years hating men and I was already feeling attracted to her? Get a hold of yourself, Perce. You just lost Annabeth and now you're about to hop on to another girl?_

I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and it wasn't the wound. The love of my life, the one I trusted the most had given me up. The very gods I had worked to save so many times had used me as toilet paper and tossed me away. Camp had probably come to terms with going to war without me.

I took a deep breath. "Listen, can you teach me how this whole werewolf thing works? I don't even know where to start in terms of my new powers."

Zoe wiped her tears away. "Yes, of course. But the wound on your chest is too severe so we'll discuss the logistics of your new powers." She grabbed my shoulders and steered me to my bed.

"Being a werewolf increases your endurance so drastically that it makes you much harder to kill, but that doesn't mean that you won't experience pain. If I were to stab you with a Celestial bronze sword right now, you would feel all the pain you'd feel as a demigod, but it wouldn't come close to killing you."

I chewed on that for a second. "So the only thing that can kill werewolves is silver, right?"

"Close. Any kind of silver can kill you but other werewolves can also kill you. That's how I was able to send Lycaon back to Tartarus. So be careful around other werewolves because being in Tartarus is not fun. I had a little luck on my side as I was transported to a more barren part but if you are forced to regenerate in a more monster-infested area, you're toast."

"I thought the only thing that can kill us is silver and other werewolves?"

Zoe didn't seem to notice. "Your body can only be killed by silver and others of our kind, but in Tartarus, you do not have your physical body. Down there, you are just as vulnerable as any other monster."

"Oh, that's-that's nice," I managed.

She cocked her head in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, please continue."

Zoe gave me a look of concern. "Alright. Well, that's all there is to it in terms of your immortality. I'm sure you know the whole principle for monsters of living until you are killed before reforming and all of that, judging from how many monsters you have killed. However, werewolves get the added bonus of healing quicker than other monsters. Depending on how severe the injury is, you could be at full health in an hour to a few days. In case you didn't know, the location where you reform is completely random. I don't know why, but it seems that we are blocked from reforming in other parts of the world. From what I can gather, werewolves always reform in forests. Both times I regenerated I woke up in the forest and it would make sense as to why you don't see werewolves in New York City."

She took a deep breath. "I know it's a lot to chew on but you're no longer a human. Clear-sighted mortals will see you as you are, whether in human or wolf form. More sophisticated beings like gods and other monsters will know what you are regardless of what form you're in. That's why Artemis, uh, was so quick to kill me."

The uncertainty in her voice told me that there was more to the story than what she told me but I let it go. "How do you even turn into a werewolf? Do I just go, 'Wolf on!' or howl or something like that?"

Zoe laughed. "It would be quite interesting to hear you say, 'Wolf on!' every time you transform, but it is a lot harder than that."

I felt a bit confused. "Why is it hard to transform? Shouldn't it be, like, second nature?"

"It would be if you were a natural born monster. You were artificially transformed into a werewolf and thus it is harder for you to control your shapeshifting abilities. It will happen naturally during your first few weeks as a werewolf. When a full moon comes out, you're going to black out only to wake up and find you slaughtered all the deer in the forest."

I let out a forced laugh. "Sounds a little specific. Have you done that before?"

"No comment. You will also find it harder to control your emotions, in particular, your tendency to anger. You probably didn't notice when you were shouting at me but your nails sharpened a little bit and I could see your fangs grow out. Completely natural."

"Wait, I did that?"

"No, your body did. It's a werewolf's natural response to anger or danger. However, after a few months of practice, you should be able to get it down."

"A few months? It'll take months to be able to control my body?"

Zoe scratched her head. "Well, it took me a few months but I had to learn all this on my own. You'll have me to help you along the way so it could take less time. At least, I hope that's the case. I don't want to have to stop you from ripping the entire forest apart after a bird pecks you on the head."

I sat up in my bed. "So, how do you do it? I want to get this down as soon as possible."

"Well, I guess a few meditation practices wouldn't hurt." Zoe sat on the floor. "First, close your eyes. Now, you have to really focus and channel your inner instincts. You are Percy Jackson, but locked away deep inside you is your inner wolf. Really focus and find that wolf. Breathe in deeply and meet your wolf."

I took a deep breath before focusing. "C'mon, where are you? You're somewhere inside me, so come out and face me."

I felt my heart quicken as swirls of black sifted in the darkness, forming itself into a shape that was even darker than its surroundings. Suddenly I gasped and felt myself lose the connection. I opened my eyes and found myself in a pool of sweat. Zoe stared at me intently.

"Interesting. It only took you about twenty minutes to channel your inner wolf."

"Twenty minutes? It felt like a few seconds!"

Zoe nodded. "Time is very flexible, Percy. It can move differently in any person based on their perception of what time is. An adult fly can see the day it lives as forty years. A god will see a century as a blink of an eye. The first time I tried to channel my wolf, I started in the morning and woke up in the dead of night."

I tried to process that. "How did you know I was even channeling it properly?"

She laughed. "I didn't. But the waterfall of sweat you were pouring and the fact that you managed to activate your claws and fangs told me all I needed to know."

I stood up when all of a sudden I realized my chest didn't hurt anymore. I unwrapped my bandages and saw that the wound had completely healed.

"That's also a good sign. Your body was regenerating in typical werewolf fashion."

"So, I'm guessing that once I can properly channel this wolf, I can shift forms whenever I choose?" I asked curiously.

Zoe nodded. "Yes, but it's also a matter of merging with your wolf. Right now, you and your wolf are two separate identities, alter egos if you will. In order to have full control over your wolf, you must be one entity. The difference between werewolves like us and Lycaon's minions is that they were born into their wolf forms. Any humanity that they have is suppressed, which is why they have no problem killing people. Rather than having the problem of controlling their inner wolf, they choose not to merge with their humanity."

A scary thought came to me. "Um, is it possible that my wolf can suppress my humanity?"

"Yes. If you do not merge with your werewolf, over time the animal inside of you can take over, and it would be very hard to retrieve your human identity. You would just be another monster hunting demigods and mortals alike. Lycaon could even take you into his pack to serve as another one of his minions."

I shuddered at the thought of tearing out the throat of Lee Fletcher or Beckendorf. I quickly suppressed any thought of Annabeth in fear of what emotions it would incur.

"So how do I merge with it?"

Zoe drew small circles on the floor with her finger. "It's all about practice. The more you try to channel your wolf and even interact with it, the more likely it is to merge with you. You have to be very careful, however. One wrong step and your wolf would drag you under and take over your body."

I gulped. "So I'm guessing this shouldn't be something I do often?"

She thought about it for a second. "Well, repetition is important when trying to achieve anything, but yes, if you were to do this every one of your waking hours, your mind would weaken and your wolf would easily take over. Only go to your wolf when your mind is strong."

Zoe stood up. "I'm going to go hunt us some food. Stay here and try channeling your wolf form again. Doing it two or three times in a row shouldn't leave your mind open to attack."

She stepped out the door and shut it tight. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

The same swirls of darkness appeared. I concentrated as hard as I could, desperate to make contact with my wolf. "C'mon, talk to me. Let me see what you're made of."

Suddenly, the swirls solidified into a ghostly apparition of a pitch-black wolf that glowed an ethereal white. _Hello, Percy. I am Fenron, the wolf of nightmares, the devourer of dreams._

**(From now on, the _italics _is Fenron talking)**

"Well, you're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

The wolf snarled. _I am nothing of the sort. I am the darkness that lurks in every shadow, the thoughts that drive men to madness. I shall destroy your soul and take over that weak consciousness you call a mind._

"Not going to happen, Fido. This is my world, and you're living in it. Now listen, why don't you save the both of us time and merge with me so we don't have to worry about control freak issues?"

_Merge with you? Never! You are in no position to make demands and I will see to it that your body belongs to me!_

The wolf lunged at me before I jerked upright, fully awake. I looked at my hands and saw long claws slide back into my fingers. I looked outside and realized it was already night. I stepped out the door and saw Zoe sitting near a campfire roasting deer on a spit.

"How did it go? I walked in and you were muttering something about Fido or whatever, so I decided to start cooking dinner."

I sat down next to Zoe on a fallen log. "Did your wolf have a name?"

Zoe looked at me in surprise. "You've already made contact with your wolf? Percy, that's amazing! It took me almost a month to even get mine to fully appear!"

I grinned. "Well, I am amazing. After all, boys do everything better than girls, am I right?"

She shoved me off the log. "Not funny."

I had to laugh. "Sorry. Anyway, did it have a name?"

Zoe nodded. "Her name was Sabrina, and it never talked about anything but putting my head on a kebab."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Mine was named Fenron and after talking about eating dreams and being darkness itself, he tried going Blade Runner and taking over from the jump."

"Yeah, they always talk about eating your soul and taking over your mind. To be honest, after a while it gets a little funny."

I watched Zoe turn the spit for a while before turning to her again. "What's it like being merged with your wolf?"

Zoe thought about it. "It's like finally finding the pedals on your bike. You and your wolf both realize that being in harmony will benefit both of you and thus your spirit becomes synchronized with theirs. It shows through your personality, mainly through an increased sense of aggressiveness or a sudden urge to eat raw meat."

"Do you know when the next full moon is?"

She looked up at the sky. "I would say you have a good week before "Fenron" takes over your mind. The energy from the moon increases your wolf's power and allows them to gain temporary control over your mind. That's why it's better to live in the forest until you gain full control. A wolf can only go so many places in one night."

I shuddered at the thought. "After the full moon is over, how do I know where I am and how to come back here?"

Zoe facepalmed. "Natural sense of location, remember?"

I blushed. "Oh, right. I think the deer is done."

Zoe nodded before removing the body from the spit.

_Tear into it. Feast on the entrails as you lap up its blood._

"Chill dude, the thing is cooked. It doesn't have much blood in it."

Zoe gasped. "Fenron's talking to you already?"

I let out a sigh. "Yeah. I can already tell I'm going to get tired of his voice."

"Percy, you have no idea how quickly you're progressing! If you can hear your wolf's voice that means that you already have channeled enough energy to it that it can form an external consciousness!

_The girl isn't cooked. Eat her._

"Dude, relax. I'm not gonna eat the girl that saved me."

_She looks delicious._

"That does not sound right at all."

"Percy, do you want a thigh or neck?

_All of it._

"Uh, I'll take the thigh."

Zoe shrugged. "Suit yourself. The neck is the tastiest part."

_Your neck looks tasty, too._

"Fenron, stop. You don't have any idea how inappropriate you're being."

_In a week, I shall show you what being inappropriate is._

"Um, ok."

* * *

**A/N: In regards to everyone patiently, or not, waiting n me to update the story, here's the next chapter. I've decided to more or less keep everything "here2stxy" had originally came out with storyline wise. There are some things I will be adding to it, or taking out, but for the most part, everything he had typed up will remain the same, since this is his original story.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Percy POV**

I stared at the moon with dread; it was only a sliver away from being full, and I hadn't even come close to merging with Fenron. I sat down in the middle of the grass and concentrated as hard as I could.

_The moon is almost full, Percy. Do you know what that means? _

"That you get to control my body for a night and go on a murderous rampage?" I deadpanned.

_Oh, I'm going to have so much fun. I'm going to destroy everything in my path, even that pretty girl with the black eyes._

"You know she's a werewolf too, right? She can probably handle you considering the fact she's merged with her wolf and is much more powerful than you alone."

_Impossible. No one bests Fenron, werewolf or not._

"Dude, just merge with me. You're only going to get control once in a while, and since I'm never letting you take over, why not be in partial control 24/7?" I tried to sway him, but if the wolf had an actual body, it definitely would've rolled its eyes.

_How about this? I eat your soul and take full control 24/7? That sounds good to me, you?_

I broke the connection and opened my eyes; the afternoon sun blazed in the air, meaning I had spent yet another night talking to Fenron to no avail. It seemed like the wolf got more stubborn every time I interacted with him.

I stood up and walked towards the house. The past week had been quite dull as Zoe had warned. I couldn't morph into my wolf form on command and therefore she thought it would be best if she hunted alone and due to my lack of demigod scent, there were no monsters that were interested in coming after me.

After chucking rocks off of a cliff, I decided to get some water from the river.

_Blood would quench my thirst adequately._

I really need to try and control my thoughts; Fenron is really getting to me.

After a few minutes of walking I heard the rush of the river where I had fought Lycaon. The river had washed away the blood that had once stained the rocks. I bent down to drink when I heard an arrow rush by my head. I instantly backed up and wildly looked around, but there was no one in sight. The hairs on my neck stood on end when I bent down to examine the arrow.

Silver.

My eyes widened before I broke into a sprint. Arrows flew by me and impaled themselves into trees as I did my best to weave through the forest.

I heard a hunting horn nearby and the sound of boots crunched through the leaves.

"Alright, Fenron. It's looking like we're about to die, so going wolf form would help a lot."

I received no answer in reply.

Well, I guess we're going to run this solo.

I envisioned the day Annabeth had left me, how hopeless, angry, and betrayed I had felt. How defeated I was when the telekhines took my powers. How broken I was when I lay defenseless in front of Lycaon.

Instead, I felt my anger disappear, replacing it came a wave of depression. Why do the Fates hate me? Just a few weeks ago, I was sleeping in my cabin, a hero at Camp and the role model everyone had looked up to. Now, I'm being hunted like a wild animal.

Suddenly, I felt an arrow impale itself into my arm. I roared in pain as the silver coursed through my veins. I could hear the sound of four female voices surrounding me as I pulled out the arrow and tried to focus on breathing.

"We got the mutt, now."

"Stupid boy thought he could outrun the Hunters."

"His hide isn't even worth displaying in my tent. We'll just use it as a chew toy for the wolves."

"Wait, hold your fire! Isn't that Per-"

Suddenly, I felt my fangs sharpen and claws shot out of my hands. My face elongated and I felt pinpricks all over my skin as fur shot out of it. I glared at the Hunters who were looking at me with a little awe, realizing that I towered over them in height.

With a monstrous roar, I swiped three of them away like rag dolls and knocked down the fourth. I pinned her to the ground with my paws and got ready to bite her head off her shoulders.

"Percy? Is-is that you?"

That voice. It was so familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

"It's me. It's Thalia!" she shouted.

Thalia? Thalia Grace?

The name echoed through my brain as I felt myself shrink in size as my claws shrunk and my fangs shortened. Soon, I was back to human form, pinning down Thalia with my hands.

"PERCY!" Thalia pulled me into a hug and began to cry. "They-they told me you were dead."

She pulled away before wiping her eyes. "Annabeth told me that you died trying to get to Daedalus' workshop! What happened? How are you a werewolf?"

I felt anger course through my veins. "Why were you hunting me?" I asked bluntly.

"Phoebe said that she saw a werewolf. She's an expert monster tracker, but when I saw it was you…"

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, my emotions are a little hard to control."

Thalia ran over to her fallen sisters. "Are they okay? I wasn't really thinking when I swiped at them, it was more of an instinct."

"They're fine, just knocked out." She said as she stood up and looked at me. "You didn't exactly answer my question. How are you alive?"

I took a deep breath before relaying what had happened in the past week. I decided to leave out the fact that the wolf who saved me was Zoe Nightshade as I was pretty sure that if Artemis found out, things wouldn't bode too well.

I finished up my spiel when I saw that Thalia was fuming. "That bitch left you to die? And Olympus approved of this? That's Minotaur shit! I'm going to kill them!"

I grabbed her wrists. "Thalia, you can't tell anyone what I just told you. Everyone thinks I'm dead and to be honest, I want to keep it that way."

"I can't lie to Lady Artemis. Even if I do, Phoebe, Diana, or Shay will tell her that you're still alive."

"Thalia, I'm a monster now. If the Olympians find out I'm alive, you know how they'll see me. I've been betrayed, and therefore I pose a threat to them whether I do anything or not," I turned towards the other three Hunters. "You have to let me kill them."

Thalia shook her head. "I won't let you kill them, Percy. Those are my sisters and it's my responsibility to protect them."

"Thalia," I pleaded. "You know how your father is. He would order you and your Hunters on me the minute he finds out I'm alive."

"I know, but I can't just let you kill my sisters!" Suddenly a blur of white flashed in the corner of my eyes.

I turned and saw that all three Hunters' throats were slashed open. Thalia's mouth dropped open before she drew her bow.

"Something's here," she whispered.

I gulped, knowing what exactly that something was. "Thalia, I-"

Suddenly, the brush exploded and a white wolf knocked Thalia away. Before I even had a chance to move, the wolf bit my shirt, threw me onto its back, and ran.

I gripped Zoe's fur as she ran like a bolt of lightning. I heard an arrow embed itself in Zoe but she continued to run. After a minute, she stopped and collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

I scrambled to my feet as Zoe shrank back down into her human form. I ran into the house and dug through the cabinets, running out with the homemade bandages Zoe had stored.

There was an arrow sticking out of her lower back and I grimaced before walking up to her. I mentally shuddered when I realized what I had to do.

"Please don't kill me for this, Zoe."

I removed the arrow before lifting up her shirt gingerly. I kept my eyes solely focused on the wound as I did my best to staunch the flow of blood. After wrapping her lower back in bandages, I immediately fell onto my back and tried to process what had just happened.

I morphed into werewolf form. Albeit, it wasn't really by my own will but it happened.

After thinking for a few minutes I decided to try my luck and carry Zoe into the house. Yeah, she had let me hold her hands but carrying her involved a lot of contact and if she woke up and went berserk, there was no telling what kind of harm that would cause my body.

After scooping her up, I came very close to dropping her. With all the adrenaline that was going through my body, I had completely forgotten about the arrow wound in my arm. I winced before walking into the house.

After placing her down as gingerly as I could in the bed (she never seemed to sleep and so she granted me free use of it) I sat down in a chair and closed my eyes. I hadn't felt this tired since, well, the day I got my powers drained. There was no way contacting Fenron would be a good idea.

Suddenly, I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. Dread filled my mind as I looked outside. The sun was setting.

I bolted through the door and began to sprint. There was no way Fenron would spare Zoe and I wanted to get as far away from her as possible. Suddenly, I felt my legs grow more powerful and my claws were sharpening.

The sun had set and I didn't have much time until I would lose control over my body. I sprinted even harder, trees whirled by me as I felt my enhanced muscles working as hard as they could. I finally stopped and panted, looking around me to check where I was.

Cacti littered the landscape and I felt cool sand under my feet. I had run into a desert. Suddenly, I began to feel woozy and darkness took me into its arms.

* * *

I groaned as I felt the sun hit my face. I turned to go back to sleep when panic seized me.

I was in the desert last night. So why am I in the forest?

After turning in a few circles I calmed down and focused.

The house is only a couple miles away from here. What could Fenron have done?

I ran in the direction of the house. Although I didn't have the strength of a werewolf, I sprinted as hard as my mortal legs would allow before collapsing in front of the house. The walls had holes everywhere and the table had been thrown outside.

I slowly got to my feet before walking in; I breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Zoe was in her bed unharmed. I looked more closely and realized that the bed had been torn up and there were claw marks all over the house.

Confusion hit me. What happened?

"Only one way to find out,'' I muttered before closing my eyes.

Swirls of darkness formed into my good old friend, Fenron.

He didn't say a word and his form was almost glowing with anger.

"So, Fenron, why didn't you harm Zoe? And who pissed in your Cheerios?

Fenron snarled in anger. _I thought that stupid girlfriend of yours was unconscious._

"She's not my-"

_I went to claw her apart when she rolled out of bed and morphed into her wolf form._

"Really? Judging from the fact she was sleeping when I got here, I'm going to guess you got your tail handed to you. Oh man, all that talk about eating her and you got whooped by a girl who was shot in the back, hours before?" I gloated.

_Don't test me, Jackson. She had the element of surprise and I wasn't at my full power after running all the way to that damn forest._

"I'm hearing a whole lot of excuses right now, Fenron."

The wolf roared and lunged before I woke up, a grin plastered on my face.

"What are you smiling about?"

I looked up and saw Zoe cross legged on her bed. Afternoon light flooded through the broken walls and windows.

"Uh, I was talking with Fenron," I smirked. "I heard you whooped his ass."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Please, as if a minor league werewolf could defeat me."

_Stupid bitch. I was tired and she lucked out._

"How did you beat Fenron when you had an arrow wound in your back?"

"I let Sabrina take the majority of the control in that fight." I noticed her face go a little red. "Um, thanks for, ah, patching me up."

I did my best not to blush. "It was nothing, you fought the king of the werewolves to save my life, I just put a band aid on your cut."

"Don't sell yourself short, Percy. My regeneration time would've been much longer had you not stopped the bleeding."

"See, Fenron? She had an injury, and you're complaining that you were just tired from running. Aren't you supposed to be the eater of dreams or whatever?"

_Fuck you._

"Damn, I should've let you bleed out. I could've saved you from the brink of death and we could've been square," I joked.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Percy, tell your wolf that it makes the worst threats in Greek history. Like, 'I'm going to devour your spleen?' 'Your dreams will be mine?' Really?"

_It's because I'm stuck in the mind of a pea-brained ape._

"He blames it on my intelligence."

"Honestly, I have to agree there. You aren't exactly the sharpest fang in the jaw."

I pouted. "Don't defend him!"

_If only I could've been formed in her head._

Zoe grinned. "Hard not to. I almost feel sorry for the guy."

_I like her._

"If he had a stronger owner, he actually would've stood a sliver of a chance against me."

_Strike that. I want to rip her lungs out._

"Hey, don't blame the owner if a dog can't do the trick." I quipped in with a chuckle.

_I will eviscerate both of you._

I laughed before I remembered what had happened yesterday. "Zoe, those Hunters you killed…"

The smile on Zoe's face disappeared as she stared at her hands. "I was on my way back to the house when I smelled silver mixed with blood. I ran over as quickly as possible and I heard what she was saying."

Zoe looked down. "You've been through enough and you don't deserve to have all of Olympus on your tail. I didn't know any of the Hunters I killed, thank the gods, but I had to make that decision. Artemis already hates, er, knows what I am, so I did my best to make Thalia's decision an easy one. She won't blame you for their deaths."

"Why does Artemis hate you?"

She refused to meet my eyes. "She doesn't."

"I heard you say it. You can tell me. Why does she hate you?"

Zoe gritted her teeth before sighing. She stood up from her bed before slamming her claws into the wall.

"She didn't even give me a chance to explain," she whispered. The raw pain in her voice sent a shudder through my spine.

"I show up in front of her, her best friend for hundreds of years, and the minute she sensed I was a monster, she killed me knowing full well what's it's like in Tartarus."

"Zoe, I-"

"She killed me so quickly I didn't even get to say her name. Killing those Hunters...It felt right. Judge me all you want."

I gave her a hug and she tensed. "It's ok. I'll never judge you, you're my savior and I won't ever turn my back on you."

I felt Zoe's hesitation crumble as she began to sob. "She didn't even say my name. I didn't even see the arrow until…"

"Shhhh. It's ok. I won't let her touch you ever again. We're in this together no matter who tries to stop us."

**Line Break**

**3rd POV**

Artemis fiddled with her bow nervously. It had been hours since she last seen Thalia or the Hunters she had taken with her, and the forests of Nevada were riddled with monsters.

Suddenly, Thalia burst into the tent, gasping as she held a deep cut in her chest that was dripping with blood.

"My-My Lady, there-" She collapsed. Artemis threw her bow down before laying her hands onto Thalia's chest. Her hands glowed as she began to replenish Thalia's energy when a hunter stepped into the tent.

"My Lady, the Lieutenant, Phoebe, Diana, and Shay are nowhere to be found. None of our scouts could seem to-" she looked down and saw Thalia. "Uh, should I continue the search for the rest of them, M'lady?"

Artemis nodded. "Please do, Kathy. Report back to me when you find any trace of them."

Kathy nodded before hustling out of the tent. Thalia groaned and Artemis quickly scooped her up, laying her down in a bed. "Thalia, what happened to you? Where are the others?"

Thalia slowly opened her eyes. "They-They're dead, my Lady." She coughed up some blood before falling back to the pillow.

Artemis felt her eyes burst into silver flames. "Who dared to kill three of my hunters? They shall pay with their life!"

Thalia hesitated, her eyes refusing to meet Artemis' flaming orbs of rage. Artemis grabbed Thalia's hands. "Tell me!"

"I-I can't."

Artemis drew back as the flames dissipated; betrayal evident in her eyes. "Very well. I'll see for myself then. Artemis laid her hand on Thalia's forehead and before she could even protest, Artemis withdrew it.

"I see. Your loyalty seems to lie with a boy more than your sisters."

Thalia made a move to protest before Artemis snapped her fingers. Ropes shot out of the side of the bed and pinned her down.

"As for the other wolf…" Artemis closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "She will die."

* * *

***peeks out from behind rock***

**Sorry about that, I accidentally closed posted the wrong update to the corresponding story... :0**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Percy POV**

I had to admit, Zoe was one Hades of a hunter. Every time she went on one of her hunting trips, she always managed to bring down some kind of large mammal.

However, she was often gone for a couple hours at a time and that left me with way too much time on my hands. But today, I was in no mood to waste my day channeling Fenron so I decided to go out into the woods and practice some of my powers.

I had a feeling Fenron was growing tired of being an ass as summoning my claws and fangs had become much easier. He was also becoming keen on criticizing my every movement.

_Put more of your shoulder into your swing. Only using your arms to slash will strain the muscles in your arm._

I wound back and slashed a tree and the whole thing came crashing down.

_You should listen to me more often._

"I'll give you that one. That was really cool."

I felt Fenron grin internally. _So you'll take my advice and let me take over?_

"No."

_You're no fun._

I rolled my eyes before dropping into a low sweep, uprooting an entire bush.

_Very good. Now, you see that bird right there?_

I turned and saw a sparrow pecking at the ground.

_Pounce on it._

"What the Hades, why?"

_You're relying on your feeble human eyes for sensory information. Let your instincts do all the work._

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before lunging at the bird. I heard a surprised chirp and felt blood gush over my hand. Opening my eyes, I saw the sparrow skewered on my claws.

_Hm, impressive. I wonder who's giving you this wonderful advice?_

I rolled my eyes. "A fantastic werewolf named Fenron."

_I'm glad you're not as stupid as you look. Now, bite it._

"Why?"

_Just do it._

I looked at the bloody body hanging off my claws. "I don't know about this one."

_Pussy. You're letting your human judgement interfere. Just let your instincts take over like I said._

I closed my eyes before taking a bite. Instantly, the bird crushed under the force of my bite and I felt blood fill my mouth.

_If you were fighting an enemy and you let your human judgement interfere like that, the force of your bite would be severely impaired. Being a werewolf is all about letting the beast inside control- er, off the leash._

I retracted my claws and my fangs shortened. I collapsed onto the grass and just stared at the sky. The clouds were drifting almost lazily, and I hadn't felt so peaceful in a long time.

_The wild is beautiful, isn't it? It's a damn shame that humans cut down forests and fill it with ugly, gray boxes._

"I have to admit, I'm a city-bred guy but the wild does feel more like home."

_At least we can agree about that._

I smiled. "You're not getting soft on me are you?"

I felt Fenron stir angrily inside me. _Say that again and I will feast on your kidneys._

"Your existence depends on the wellbeing of my body, you know."

_Touché, Percy. Touché._

I heard a twigs snap to my right and I rolled into the brush as quickly as I could. I peeked through and saw that there was nothing there.

"What was that?"

_If you haven't noticed, your hearing has been enhanced tremendously. How are you just finding this out?_

A blush rose to my cheeks. "Hey, I'm still new to this whole thing, ok?"

_Wait, do you smell that?_

I lifted my nose in the air and was hit with the sharp smell of silver. "It's the hunters. Judging from the faintness of the smell, they must be pretty far."

_Right on. Let's get out of here and keep it that way._

I started to get up when I felt my heart drop. "Zoe's with them. I can smell her."

_And you think I'm creepy._

"This is not the time," I hissed internally as I followed my nose. The smell got stronger and stronger, and I decided staying hidden for now would be the best move. I climbed into a tree and stared intently through the branches. I didn't have to look long.

A band of Hunters had Zoe backed into the corner of a mountain. She had a few arrows sticking out from her body and she was bleeding profusely.

Despite her injuries, she was still standing and growling at the Hunters, ready to attack.

"Zoe, give yourself up. We have you surrounded."

"Cliché, much?" She snarled; her voice hate-filled.

I started when I realized Artemis was there as well. "I can see you have gotten more brash and reckless. Perhaps, a certain someone is rubbing off on you?"

Zoe let out a growl deep in her throat. "Leave him out of this. This is between you and me."

"It seems Percy has become a great companion to you. Come with us peacefully and I will spare the boy."

_Let me take over!_

I almost jumped as Fenron had been completely silent so far. Now his voice was now filled with rage. "I can handle this myself. This is about me, not you."

_You aren't ready to handle a major goddess. Let me take her on._

"You're just another werewolf to her! She's killed thousands of Lycaon's minions, so what makes you think you stand a chance?"

Fenron was silent.

"Let's merge. We can beat her together!" I tried to convince him.

He snorted. _So, the combined power of 'one of Lycaon's minions' and a demigod with no powers can defeat the goddess of the Hunt? Don't be stupid._

I watched the fight dissipate from Zoe's eyes. "Do you swear on the Styx that Percy will be safe?"

"I cannot ensure his safety, but I promise no harm will come to him from me, the Hunt, or any indirect action from us."

Thunder boomed overhead and I felt my blood go cold as Zoe shrunk down into her human form. She held her wrists out and the Hunters swooped in and slapped silver cuffs onto them.

"I'm sorry Zoe, I never wanted this for you. Please forgive me."

I unsheathed my claws, prepared to fight all of them if I had to.

_Bide your time._

"What are you talking about? I need to help Zoe! You know what they will do to her!"

_It'll be much worse if you confront them alone. They will kill you AND Zoe will be in the same situation. Wait for the opportunity to come._

I desperately wanted to ignore Fenron and jump down there, but in my heart I knew he was right. Going down there was pointless.

The Hunters had secured cuffs around Zoe's neck and feet, preventing her from using her claws or fangs. I softly growled. How I wanted to tear out their throats and slash away those chains!

They began to lead her off to their camp as I crept through the trees, watching them with anger blazing in my eyes.

* * *

**3rd POV**

Artemis watched as the Hunters led Zoe to the large silver cage she had created. Although pangs of guilt were running through her stomach, she knew that this was a necessary evil. Kronos was coming soon and she couldn't have a potential threat lurking around her.

The minute Zoe was locked securely in the cage, Artemis snapped her fingers and the enchanted chains on her body disappeared. Zoe instantly transformed into a large, white wolf.

Artemis thought about how beautiful the beast was before she snapped herself out of it. She didn't lock up Zoe with the intent of creating a menagerie. "Everyone, leave us."

Without a word, the hunters began to leave. "My Lady, what about Thalia?" Kathy asked.

"Untie her and take her with you. I think being tied down for a day is punishment enough." Kathy nodded before heading into a tent.

Artemis turned towards Zoe. "I believe we must...resolve our problem."

"Our problem?" Zoe growled. "You shot me in the head! You didn't even give me a chance to explain what was going on!"

Artemis closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew that dealing with an angry Zoe would require a lot of patience and that bursting out in anger wouldn't do any good. "I...am sorry." Artemis managed.

Zoe cocked her head in shock. She had never heard Artemis apologize before.

"Lycaon's pack had recently attacked our camp, and we lost a lot of sisters. I will admit that I saw you and sensed instantly that you were my Zoe and not a decoy of some sort but I was...on edge."

Zoe simply stared at Artemis, waiting for her to continue.

"I thought that it was some kind of trick. You were no longer a demi-Titan but a werewolf. I didn't know what to do or say, so I shot you. I shot you because I was afraid of what you would do."

"And now, it looks like I was right to be afraid." Artemis pointed at three grave markers that were lying right outside the camp border. "You murdered three of your sisters in cold blood, and to do what? Protect a boy from me?"

Zoe's eyes grew darker. "Perseus isn't just a boy, he's my friend. You will do well not to talk about him with that tone."

"What makes this child so special to you?"

"He's...different. I've never met a man like him in my entire life. I know I can trust him no matter what the circumstance."

Artemis' eyes narrowed. "Would you have not said the same thing about Heracles had I asked you about him centuries ago?"

"He's nothing like Heracles!" Zoe barked.

"Is that so? Tell me then, Zoe, where was he when you were surrounded?"

Zoe paled. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know where your little hideout is Zoe. We were only a mile away from it, and any werewolf can smell the scent of silver from that distance. So tell me, if this boy really is different, why didn't he bother trying to save you?" Artemis stepped closer to the cage. "It's because he's like any other man out there. I looked through Thalia's memories and I saw that Percy is a werewolf as well. He is using you to get a better control of his powers."

Zoe glared at Artemis weakly. "You don't know that!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? From what I remember, you were never close with Percy, and now all of a sudden you two have a bond because you're both werewolves?" Artemis snorted. "How can you not see that he is using you like any other man?"

Zoe sat there quietly, unable to offer a retort. "Zoe, you were once my fiercest Hunter, and now you are killing your former sisters to protect a male who is obviously taking advantage of you? How can you do such a thing?"

Artemis stormed off and Zoe could feel tears dripping down her face. She was an idiot, and she kicked herself for being so blind.

Zoe had been so busy fighting off the Hunters that she hadn't even given Percy a thought. And, knowing that Percy had been so close yet made no move to stop her capture confirmed Artemis' words in her heart.

Artemis felt extremely torn. She wanted to kill the werewolf to avenge her fallen Hunters, but at the same time she didn't want to kill Zoe knowing full well that she wasn't a decoy of some sort, rather she was the same Zoe that had served her for hundreds of years.

The knife in Artemis' hand glinted, thirsting for bloodshed.

She screwed her eyes shut before they flew open in realization.

Artemis had been too busy worrying about whether Zoe was really Zoe that she had forgotten to ask a crucial question. Artemis stepped back outside her tent where Zoe was sitting Indian style in her cage, meditating.

"Zoe." The werewolf opened an eye and glanced at Artemis.

"It didn't come to me at all, but how exactly are you alive in the first place?"

"Disappointed I didn't stay dead?"

Artemis felt a pang of hurt in her chest. "Zoe, you know that isn't-"

"It doesn't matter," she snapped, cutting the goddess off. "You Olympians are all the same. You choose to act before you think about the consequences of your actions. I thought you were different, but no. Your father and other male gods spend countless nights with other women without giving a thought as to what horrible lives their children will face and you kill anything you don't understand."

Zoe took a deep breath. "I blindly accepted your murders, Artemis, but how many innocent lives have you taken? Fathers, brothers, sons, thousands of lives gone simply because you didn't understand them. Once I came back and you no longer understood what I was, you shot me without a second thought."

Artemis couldn't find anything to say. She merely stared at Zoe with a bewildered hurt in her eyes.

"Your father, the almighty leader of the Olympian gods, had Hades take me out of Elysium and cast me into Tartarus simply because I was the daughter of a Titan. There, I was forced to endure pain and eternal torture as my soul could no longer return to the Underworld. For what seemed like an eternity I was killed over and over again until I was attacked by a werewolf."

Artemis' jaw was on the floor as she tried to comprehend what she just heard. "Zoe, I-"

Suddenly, multiple howls permeated through the air as dozens of wolves approached the camp from all sides. Artemis drew her knives as one large, wolf stepped out before rising up into a tall man with wolf pelts on his shoulders. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Lycaon," Artemis growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Quite simple, actually. I'm here for revenge," he pointed at the cage. "That wolf sent me to Tartarus a few weeks ago and I plan to return the favor."

Zoe hissed at him through the bars. "How did you come back so fast? Monsters take at least a few months to regenerate!"

Lycaon examined his claws. "Kronos has garnered the help of Gaea herself. Although she isn't fully awake yet, she did have enough consciousness to ask Tartarus for a few favors. In particular, monsters will regenerate much faster," he grinned. "Of course, I made sure to let them know about you. He has agreed that once you are in his clutches, he will never let you go."

"I have your Hunters surrounded outside the forest. It was very convenient for you to keep them out there. Now, I shall provide you with a choice. Either you give up the wolf to me and swear on the Styx to never hunt our kind again, or you and the rest of your wretched hand-maidens can die along with this she-wolf here."

Zoe felt cold sweat run down her back as Artemis stared at her with a strange look in her eyes. Suddenly, she lunged at the cage, her knives flashing.

She closed her eyes and braced herself, prepared for an eternity in Tartarus. The pain never came. A warm feeling bubbled in Zoe's chest when she saw that Artemis had cut her cage away. "Artemis-"

"I would never let one of my sisters suffer in the depths of Tartarus, no matter the cost." Artemis twirled her knives before brandishing them at Lycaon. "My hunters can handle a few dogs while we take this one."

"So, death it is then." Lycaon howled before the wolves closed in on the two. Zoe morphed into her wolf form and roared. She lunged and ripped the throat out of one wolf before clamping her jaws down on a second.

Artemis slashed at Lycaon, her duel blades glinting in the sun as they parried off of Lycaon's claws. She shifted one of her knives into hammer grip and the other into icepick as she launched herself into a whirl of silver death, effectively locking Lycaon into a defensive stance while cutting down any wolf foolish enough to step in her path.

Zoe crushed a wolf's head into the ground as it exploded, sending blood and bone fragments into the air. No matter how many she killed, there seemed to be an endless supply of them streaming from the forest.

She felt claws dig into her back as a werewolf had lunged onto her from the trees. Zoe shook it off before clawing its head off its shoulders, but there were more that were biting her legs. She ran to a corner where she could at least have one side of her safe, but they continued to stream at her.

Through the frenzy of squirming gray bodies, Zoe could see that Lycaon with the help of his army was beginning to slow Artemis down.

Artemis slashed across Lycaon's chest before kicking him back. She attempted to go on the offensive but a wolf lunged at her, buying Lycaon enough time to recover and strike back. He clawed across Artemis' shoulder before kicking her in the face, sending her crashing to the ground.

A couple werewolves had pinned Artemis' arms down while more pounced on her legs. The king of the werewolves stepped over her and grinned lecherously. "You know, maybe I will keep you around and use you for my entertainment." Artemis spat into his face.

Lycaon snarled in rage before raising his claws. "Enjoy Tartarus, bitch."

Suddenly, a large black wolf snatched Lycaon out of the air from behind.

All the wolves seemed to stop fighting as they all watched the wolf bite Lycaon's head before ripping it off his shoulders and tossing it behind him.

The wolf let out a roar before barreling into the wolves that had Zoe surrounded, slashing, biting, and stomping anything that made the mistake of stepping into its path.

Artemis quickly ripped her arms free before blasting the wolves back with silver beams of energy. She materialized new knives into her hands before slashing a wolf's heads off in one clean swipe.

Zoe ripped a wolf in half before she met the black wolf's eyes. They were an emerald green.

"Perseus."

* * *

**A/N: Hey I'm back, school is taking more time than I anticipated for it to take from me. But I have slowly been adding more content to the story.**

**I'll be back! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Earlier**

**Percy POV**

Werewolves of all shapes and sizes clawed their way through the forest as Lycaon was leading them in the direction of Artemis' camp, but I knew it wasn't a good idea to attract their attention at the moment, especially when I hadn't gotten a firm grip on my powers yet.

"How did Lycaon reform so quickly? Don't monsters take, like, a few months to reform?"

_Yes, I have zero clue as to how he came back so soon._

"Any theories?"

_If I had to guess, I'd say Tartarus permitted a faster regeneration._

"He can do that?"

_If he generated enough consciousness, he could._

"That's a very specific guess."

Suddenly, a distant sound of female voices and wolves snarling caught my ear. I leaped through the trees, following the noises until I reached a clearing. A group of about 30 Hunters was surrounded by dozens of werewolves. Their bows were drawn but they were severely outnumbered.

A pang of guilt shot through my heart. In my heart, I wanted to turn my back and leave so I could save Zoe, but I couldn't just let these people die.

_Yes, you can. Just walk away from this, go back to camp, and wait for your opportunity to grab Zoe and get the fuck out of dodge. We can't fight off this many werewolves._

I closed my eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Maybe not divided, but if we merged, we could stand a chance, I know it!"

The werewolves were closing in on the Hunters, froth oozing from their mouths.

_What's in it for me?_

Making a deal with a werewolf didn't seem like the best idea, but I saw no better option. "If I ever die, I swear on the Styx that when we enter Tartarus, you can take full control of my mind for the rest of eternity. When we reform, my body is all yours."

I could feel Fenron salivating at the prospect of having a physical body all to himself.

_Hm, that sounds delicious. Knowing you, I'm sure you will die soon, and when you do, your body will be mine. I agree to your terms._

I closed my eyes and channeled Fenron. The werewolf formed before my eyes, though his body seemed to be more real than before. "Hurry, I have to save them so I can help Zoe!"

_Don't worry your tasty head off. This will only take a fraction of a second in the real world._

"Channeling you always takes a few hours!"

_Time is very fluid here. I just chose to hold your consciousness here longer in hopes of weakening you._

A ghostly door with chains wrapped around it rose from the floor. Fenron nodded to it. _In order for us to merge, you must let the guard around your mind down._

"How do I know you won't just take over my mind completely if I let my guard down?"

_You're going to have to trust me on that._

I took a deep breath before I let the walls I had put around my mind crumble. The chains began to fall away as the door opened wide. Fenron lunged inside of it and I gasped.

It felt like I was riding in the elevator and the cord snapped. My insides felt like they were floating as adrenaline rushed through my veins. I felt my body adjusting itself into that of a true werewolf, muscles beginning to swell and claws growing even sharper.

Power had never felt so good.

A savage roar escaped my mouth before I shot down from the trees, crushing five of the werewolves into a messy, bloody pulp.

Instincts took over as I began to ravage my way through the hordes of wolves. My now-perfect bond with Fenron seemed to have granted me with more strength, height, and viciousness than the other wolves had by themselves. I could vaguely register silver arrows thunking into the bodies of the wolves but I focused on rendering the insignificant dogs to pieces.

I tore out a wolf's jugular and swallowed, relishing the taste of bloody meat. A crazy laugh escaped my lips as a howl, the boundaries of my mind had been blurred and I was an absolute animal.

With only a handful of survivors left alive, the rest of the wolves bounded away yelping in fear. I let out a long howl before morphing back to my human form.

The hairs on my neck bristled as I saw dozens of silver arrows aimed at me. I unsheathed my claws and snarled at the Hunters in warning. "Hold your fire!"

Thalia stepped in front of them. "He saved our lives, and we have more important things to worry about!"

She pointed in the direction of where the wolves had disappeared. "They're headed back towards camp, and Lady Artemis is there alone with Zoe!"

I felt my blood go cold. Zoe was incapacitated and she would be dead if Artemis didn't decide to kill her first.

_Now is the time to leave._

Adrenaline shot through my body as I sprinted towards camp. I stopped and I growled at what I saw.

Zoe had been backed into a corner by droves of wolves and Artemis had been pinned down by a man with pelts on his shoulders.

Lycaon.

I had a flashback of myself defeated and bloody on the riverbank. His claws had been raised the same way they were now. Instinct shifted my body into my wolf form as I launched myself at him. I bit down on his head as we toppled to the ground. I felt his hands grip my head before I ripped his head mercilessly off his head.

I didn't bother turning towards Artemis before I bounded to Zoe, tearing apart the wolves that were desperately trying to attack her. I stopped my carnage as Zoe grabbed the last wolf's torso with her mouth before shaking it into pieces. Her volcanic eyes met mine and I heard her gasp.

"Percy." A shiver ran down my spine at the tenderness with which she said my name.

She morphed back into a human and I did the same before she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you. You-You saved me from-"

"Shhhh," I whispered. "It's ok. You're alright now."

She looked up at me. "You-You're so much taller. You shifted into your wolf form so easily…"

I rubbed my neck. "Yeah, long story short, I managed to convince Fenron to merge with me so I could help you."

Zoe shook her head. "I don't even want to know how you convinced that rabid dog of yours to do what you wanted."

Suddenly, Artemis cleared her throat.

I turned towards her and unsheathed my claws as I stood in front of Zoe, protectively. Artemis was surrounded by her Hunters and their bows had all been drawn.

"Girls, lower your weapons. I-I would like to thank you for all your, ah, your help," she managed. "Despite the fact that I still do not approve of your relationship with Zoe, I will let you two go." She snapped her fingers and the wounds on Zoe's body began to heal.

Weren't you going to kill Zoe? Since when were you concerned about her well-being? I thought to myself, confused as I inhaled before exhaling deeply.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis, but I would appreciate if you'd promise not to hunt either of us down again."

Artemis nodded. "As much as it pains me to say this, the Hunt is-is in your debt. Thus, I swear on the Styx that the Hunt will never go after either of you as payment for your efforts."

Thunder boomed overhead and I grinned at Zoe. "Just like that, we crossed a major enemy off our list."

Artemis looked like she was trying to swallow a bullet. "You are free to go." Her tone didn't leave us with many options.

With that said, Zoe and I morphed into our wolf forms before we sprinted back into the forest.

* * *

The fire crackled as I warmed my hands. Zoe had gone hunting again, though since the hunters and 90% of the werewolves in the forest were no longer a threat, I let her go without any worry.

_You did pretty well out there. For a boy._

"Aw, thanks Fenron, I didn't know you cared."

_I don't. That's why I will devour your soul when you die._

That shut me up real quick. I thought about the implications of the oath I made. If I died, that was it for me. No Elysium, no afterlife. I would simply cease to exist as Fenron ran around in my skin creating gods-knew what havoc.

"Hey." I nearly fell off the log I was sitting on in surprise. Zoe had come back with a large moose.

"Oh, uh, hey Zoe."

She ripped the moose apart into sections. "You were busy thinking about something?" It wasn't a question.

"No, nothing really. Just thinking about what happened today." Not a lie, just not the whole truth.

Zoe cooked the moose meat and I took my usual thigh. We ate in awkward silence and I could feel tension thick enough to cut through with my claws. "Is something wrong Zoe?"

She nodded before flopping down next to me, a guilty look prevalent on her face.

"Listen, I, uh, I have something to ask you."

I looked at her, puzzled. "Yeah, sure."

"I'm not sure how much of this you know, so I'll tell you the whole story. I was hunting for food when I got hit in the shoulder with a silver arrow. The Hunters chased me through the woods before I was cornered. Artemis and I both knew we were near the house, so she gave me an offer; if I went with them, they would leave you alone. I did."

She held up her hand before I could even say anything. "Don't thank me yet. Let me finish."

"When we got to their camp, I was put into a cage and Artemis began talking to me. She questioned who you were to me, and when I told her that I cared for you a lot, she compared you to Heracles, pointing out the fact that you did nothing to save me when you were nearby. I felt betrayed, and to make matters worse, Artemis was claiming that you were only using me to further your powers. And I believed her."

I couldn't find anything to say. "Zoe t-"

"Is that all you're using me for? To further your powers. I know it's not fair for me to ask you that, but I care about you so much, and if you don't, I fully understand, and-" I cut her off by pressing my lips onto hers, unable to stop myself at first.

I instantly pulled away; my face flushed with embarrassment. "I would never use you, Zoe. I'm not staying with you to further my own power; I'm staying with you because I care about you."

I turned around and started walking back to the house when I felt a pair of slender arms wrap around my body before resting across my chest. "I should've never doubted you, Percy. I-I love you. I loved you when you tried to save me from my father and I loved you when I saved you from Lycaon."

She took a deep breath. "I've spent most of my life despising men, but you were different, and I want you to be with me." I turned towards her before engulfing her in a hug, resting my chin on top of her head. "I love you, Percy. I'm never going to let you go."

Being with her felt so right. She smelled like the woods and I felt my inner animal leap with excitement. "I love you too, Zoe, and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**(A/N: I was going to end it here but since I love you guys this will be a line break)**

* * *

**3rd POV**

Artemis stewed on her throne as she waited for the Council meeting to begin, glaring at Zeus' empty seat every minute. How dare he send her best friend to Tartarus when she clearly deserved to be in Elysium?!

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the throne and Zeus appeared in his usual storm-gray suit, albeit a little wrinkled. His hair seemed disheveled and there were red marks on his neck.

Hera glared at him in disgust. "You are late, husband. Now, if you'll please start this meeting, some people have other things to be doing."

Zeus nodded, his eyes a little wild. "Are there any problems to be addressed by the Council?"

Artemis shot up from her seat in an angry flourish. "How could you, Father? I have never seen less arrogance and short-sightedness in the men I've turned into jackalopes!"

Zeus' nostrils flared. "You insolent pup, know your place!"

"The Underworld is not your domain to interfere!"

Zeus slowly sat down, a wary look on his face. "What, pray tell, do you mean by that?"

"You sentenced my dearest friend, Zoe Nightshade, the huntress who died while fighting her own Titan father, to Tartarus after she earned Elysium! How could you do that, Father?!"

His eyes narrowed. "Watch how you speak to me. She was the spawn of a Titan and a threat to Olympus. In times like this, we can afford no extra enemies."

Artemis' eyes erupted into silver flames. "She was a loyal hunter for thousands of years and even chose to fight her own blood in order to protect Olympus, and you strip her of her sacrifice?"

Zeus fidgeted in his throne. "How did you find out about this?"

"Zoe was transformed into a werewolf in Tartarus and-"

"She will seek revenge upon Olympus, daughter! You must hunt her down!"

"I will not!" Artemis gritted her teeth. "She is not seeking revenge against you. Believe it or not, your paranoia is unwarranted. I've sworn on the Styx not to hunt her or Perseus."

"Perseus?" Poseidon had been lazily staring at the prongs on his trident but his focus was now directed to the conversation. "Why is Perseus with Zoe? Annabeth handed him over to the telekhines!"

"Zoe saved him from death by transforming him into a werewolf as well. Before any of you blow your caps off, they saved the Hunt and me from certain death. They are not against us."

"Saved you? Saved you from who?" Zeus demanded.

"I was attacked by Lycaon and all the minions he had to offer. Perseus and Zoe helped fend off the wolves and Perseus even ripped of Lycaon's head himself."

Poseidon stared at his hands. "As a son of the sea god, I should be able to feel his presence if he was alive. I could no longer sense his presence on Earth when Annabeth handed him over to the telekhines, so why can't I sense him now?"

Artemis shrugged. "That's something only Perseus himself knows." She said before turning to her father. "You will swear on the Styx not to hunt them down or harm them as they've proven their merit and loyalty by saving me."

"Never," Zeus growled. "I won't let two godlings turned werewolves roam the Earth freely for Kronos to recruit. They will die."

"If you lay a hand on either of them, I will personally ensure that you are short a hunting goddess in this upcoming war," Artemis said.

"Why are you so protective of these-these monsters?"

"You have punished them enough and they deserve to be left alone. I swear on the Styx my threat is genuine."

Thunder boomed overhead and Zeus gripped the armrests of his throne. "Very well, daughter," he snarled. "I swear on the Styx they will not be harmed by me or any other gods under my orders."

The resulting thunder sounded like an atomic explosion as the entire room shook. "Council dismissed." Zeus flashed out and the rest of the gods followed suit.

Poseidon walked up to Artemis, a pleading look on his face. "Artemis, please help me find Percy. I need to talk to him." He tried to persuade her.

Artemis shook her head. "As I recall, when Annabeth came to Olympus with her proposal, your initial disagreement somehow led to a vote in favor of her plan. It's not my place to help you."

She flashed out before reappearing in her camp. Thalia walked up to her. "My Lady, can I talk to you for a second?"

Artemis nodded and flashed them to her tent. "Thalia, before you say anything, I truly apologize for tying you up. My anger and paranoia got the best of me and I don't want to be Father."

Thalia shrugged. "It's fine. You just tied me down to a bed with some ropes. Honestly, it was pretty comfy."

Artemis smiled. "I managed to get Father's word that he won't hunt down Zoe or Perseus."

Thalia nodded before a curious look appeared on her face. "Zoe turned Perseus into a werewolf, didn't she?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, when I met Perseus in the woods, he said that he got bit by a random werewolf, but when the two of them were here, I saw how close they were."

Artemis nodded. "That's right."

"How is Zoe a werewolf? Atlas killed her when we fought against him and Luke."

A dark look appeared on Artemis' face before she explained what had happened to Zoe.

"How could Father be so-so-"

"Arrogant? Paranoid? Prideful?"

"Yes!"

"He has been like that for centuries. Quite ironic since Kronos ate his siblings in fear of being usurped." Artemis supplied.

Thalia stewed as she thought about the flawed personality of her father. "Do you think...Do you think that Zoe and Percy love each other?"

Artemis picked up an arrow and studied the shaft. "I do. Zoe seemed to care a great deal for him, and I saw the look on Percy's face when he saw that Zoe was being overwhelmed by Lycaon's minions."

"Don't you care one of your longest-tenured Hunters loves a man?"

Artemis put the arrow down. "I lost the right to be concerned about her well-being when I killed her a few months ago. It is her life and I no longer have a place in it."

"You killed Zoe?"

Artemis' eyes closed as she remembered the look of betrayal Zoe had on her face when she had been pierced by an arrow. "I would prefer if we didn't speak of the matter."

Thalia nodded as she left the tent. As soon as she left, Artemis buried her head into a pillow, tears streaming down her face as she remembered what Zoe told her. "I blindly accepted your murders, Artemis, but how many innocent lives have you taken? Fathers, brothers, sons, thousands of lives gone simply because you didn't understand them. Once I came back and you no longer understood what I was, you shot me without a second thought."

**A/N: Sorry I've been away for so long. School and work is a killer, on top of writing for my other stories in addition to this one is a lot. But I will try to keep my updates a little more consistent.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Percy POV**

A smile was still glued to my face when I woke up. I couldn't believe what had just happened to me. I'm dating Zoe Nightshade; the hunter who killed every man who looked at her the wrong way, the Lieutenant of Artemis, the girl who sacrificed herself against Atlas…

The house was empty, meaning Zoe was on one of her usual hunts. I stood up before I headed out the door. I was surprised to find the sun was already descending from its spot in the sky.

_Percy, you dog!_ Fenron sounded almost happy. _I knew you had it in you! Bagged another werewolf no less, I couldn't be prouder of you._

"Thanks, it kind of just happened though."

_You sell yourself short._

I stretched as the smell of flowers filled my nose, the breeze carrying leaves across the air. Everything was so calm, so quiet…

Suddenly, a powerful scent hit my nose, one I had never experienced before.

I licked my lips instinctively before I realized that a scent so powerful could only be of one origin; it was the scent of the divine.

_Demigod._

My eyes widened. I followed the scent before reaching a small clearing. There was a trio of demigods sitting around a campfire, trying to cook some meager scraps of what looked like squirrel meat. I cocked my head in confusion. '_What's up with the matching purple shirts with the weird writing? Did Camp Half Blood remodel the shirts? What was going on?'_

Billions of questions struck my head and I decided that confrontation was necessary in order for me to get some answers.

I stepped out of the tree line and grinned. "Hello! Welcome to Humboldt Tayyab National Forest! What brings you here?"

One drew a bow while the other drew short yet heavy blades. Interesting. Weapons made out of gold, not Celestial bronze. "Who are you?" a girl demanded. She had dark hair and pretty intense eyes. Something about her looked extremely familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Why, I'm just a guy named Percy. The better question is, who are you three?"

The guy with the sword glared at me. "We aren't answering any questions. We aren't just a few stupid tourists. We're on a quest, and you would do well to stay out of our way."

He had blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Strange...they look just like Thalia's.

I spread my hands with an innocent look on my face. "I'm not here to hurt you, just curious as to what you're doing."

"Like Jason said, we're not answering any questions for you. Now, get out of here before I put an arrow between your eyes."

The archer was a chubby Asian kid with cropped black hair. "Listen, Kung Fu Panda, you aren't exactly in a position to be making the demands here. Your weapons won't exactly harm me."

He glared before releasing the arrow, which splintered to pieces against my forehead. I did my best to keep a neutral look on my face as the pain was almost unbearable.

The demigods backed up, eyeing me cautiously. "Listen, kid, that wasn't the smartest thing to do. Tell you what, you just answer a few questions, and I'll forget that happened."

The girl looked at Jason before turning back to me. "Will you let us go if we answer your stupid questions?"

I nodded before sitting down by their campfire. "A little early in the day to be having a bonfire, no?"

"We needed a way to cook some food."

"Where are y'all headed?"

"Towards Texas. We're trying to find Vulcan's forge." I blinked. "Vulcan? Who's that?"

The girl was looking at me with disbelief. "The god of blacksmiths? Vulcan?"

That's when a conversation with Annabeth I had had a few months ago struck me.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

I had been sitting around in her cabin reading one of the books on the ground due to sheer boredom. "Who's this Jupiter dude? Isn't the god of lightning Zeus?"

Annabeth was focused on drawing things with her compass. "Centuries ago, after the Greek empire fell, Romans took our gods and made them their own by slightly tweaking their names and personalities. They're like the cheap, knockoff version of our pantheon of gods."

"How come we've never seen any of the Roman gods?"

She took off her glasses and stretched. "Their gods weren't real like ours. It's like a three year old drawing a picture of a cookie and trying to eat it if that makes any sense."

"Our world's kind of magical in the eyes of mortals, so is it possible that there are Roman gods running around too?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Camp has been around for a very long time. We definitely would've encountered them by now."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I looked up and saw that the demigods had snuck away while I was in thought. I rolled my eyes before I sniffed the air and climbed into the trees.

They hadn't made it very far. I guess my flashback wasn't as long as I had originally thought.

With a graceful dive, I landed right in front of the trio before brushing off my hands.

"Nice try, but you aren't getting away from me that easily," I smirked.

The boys looked ready to soil their pants, but surprisingly, the girl stood her ground and glared at me. "What else do you want to know? Judging from the fact that you don't know Vulcan, you aren't the sharpest dagger in the shed. Why do you care so much?"

I wagged my finger. "I will be asking the questions, or you're not going to enjoy what I plan to do to you."

I knew that I wouldn't harm these demigods but I needed more information and bluffing was working very well for me.

"What else do you want to know?"

"What's up with the purple shirts with the weird letters?"

The girl cocked her head. "It's Latin. We're from Camp Jupiter, you know, the safe haven for demigods?"

Suddenly, everything clicked. Jupiter was the Roman version of Zeus. There was a Roman equivalent of Camp Half Blood that worshipped the Roman gods. Judging from the fact they were looking for Vulcan's forge, they were just as real as the Greek gods.

"You-you're Roman?"

"What else would we be?"

I was about to say Greek when it hit me. They had no idea that Camp Half Blood existed. How had the two sides never run into each other? They both sent demigods on quests, and yet no one had reported seeing Roman demigods with purple shirts?

"Uh, I have no idea."

The girl continued to glare at me and I felt some anger bubble up inside of me. "So, what are you? Some kind of immortal questioner that has so much time on his hands that he just stops demigods for a chat?"

_Who does this walking piece of meat think she is? An immortal questioner? Her intestines will be strewn across the bushes for that remark._

"Uh, Reyna?" The Asian kid said. "Probably not a good idea to piss him off."

Reyna snorted. "Or what? He'll kill me with his questions?"

I snarled before morphing into my wolf form. I towered over them and roared, knocking them all off their feet. "I will kill you with my claws if that makes you feel better any better!" I pinned the girl down with one paw.

Jason let out a yell before driving his blade into my skin, which glanced off me like butter.

It was almost comical to see how pale his face got. He began to tug at my foot and I couldn't help but smile. "Let her go!" Jason yelled.

I rolled my eyes before lightly batting him away with my other paw. "Relax, kid. Don't get your panties in a twist." I lifted my paw away and Reyna scrambled back, a look of pure fear in her eyes. "I'm only scaring some sense into your girlfriend, here."

His face reddened. "She's not my-"

"I really don't care what she is to you. To me, she's an irritating brat with a big mouth." I turned towards her and glared. "Consider yourself lucky that I'm not in the whole eating demigods business, or else your guts would've been lovely ornaments gracing the trees."

Reyna looked a little sick. "I-I apologize for-"

I waved it off. "Don't worry about it, you were right to be cautious about me. I'll be making my leave now."

"Wait!" Jason called out. "Can you help us? We don't know how to get to Texas from here!"

I turned around and cocked my head. "Why should I help you?"

"Um…"

I had to snort. "I guess you're not the brains of the group, are you?"

"Please," Frank pleaded. "We're running out of supplies, and we have no place to stay. Please help us!"

I thought about that. The situation they were in was very relatable; sent on a quest with limited supplies, nowhere to go. I remembered all the hard times I went through and all the stories Chiron had of unsuccessful quests.

"Get on my back, I will provide you with a place to rest."

The boys eyed each other with excitement, but Reyna seemed a little skeptical. "How can we trust you? No offense, you seem like a nice guy, but we haven't known you for more than a few minutes."

I eyed her. "To be honest, I think you don't have a choice. Hypothetically, I could kill you right now or leave you to die, so what other options do you have? Don't bite the hand that feeds you."

Reyna still looked hesitant but she finally shrugged and climbed onto my back. The boys followed and I noted Jason's hands closing around Reyna's waist.

"Hey, Asian kid, unless you want me to keep calling you Kung Fu Panda, I'm gonna need a name out of you."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Frank."

I snorted. "Frank, let me be frank with you and inform you that you're yanking my fur out. Please loosen your grip on it."

"Sorry!"

I rolled my eyes before dashing back to the house. After a few minutes, I let them climb off before morphing back into my human form. "Just a heads up, I share this house with someone else, but she doesn't sleep there often. There's a rug and a bed for you three to divvy up, so knock yourselves out."

"Thanks, uh...sorry, I never caught your name," Reyna said.

"Percy, nice to meet you."

Her eyes seemed to swirl with confusion. "You seem very...familiar."

I decided not to complicate things by elaborating the reciprocated feeling. "Never seen you in my life, now go rest before I kick you off the property."

The three went inside and I sat by the fire, thinking. A Roman place parallel to Camp Half Blood, with purple shirts instead of orange and gold weaponry instead of bronze. _'How have we never run into any Romans on our quests?'_

I saw the bushes stir and Zoe stepped out with a deer clamped firmly in her jaws. She dropped it before morphing into her human form and enveloping me in a hug. "I couldn't get over what happened last night. It still doesn't feel real yet."

I grinned. "Yeah. I can't believe it either."

She suddenly pulled away before locking her eyes on me. "Why did you bring demigods here?"

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "They were on a quest, and it looked like they needed some assistance. I was feeling a little sentimental, so I lent a helping hand."

"They are dangerous. We mustn't distract them from their journey."

"Does it have to do with the fact they're Roman?"

Zoe's eye twitched. "Did they tell you everything?"

"I know most of it, but I'm still piecing it all together."

"We must not interfere with their quest. It is best if they leave as soon as possible."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why? I think they need as much help as they can get. They were frying up the last of their burger patties, and to be honest, they're looking pretty thin."

"Roman gods are not separate entities from ours, they are merely separate aspects of Greek gods."

"How come I've never heard of any encounters with Roman demigods back at Camp?"

"The gods keep this close to the vest. I'm sure Chiron has informed you about how mortal wars often coincide with ours. Greeks and Romans don't mix, and the last time they did it caused the Civil War."

My eyes widened. "Wasn't that the bloodiest war in history?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "American history, but yes. The fallout was terrible, and to prevent something like that from happening again, the gods wove the mist to help prevent demigods from remembering their encounters with their Greek and Roman counterparts."

She took a deep breath before looking at me with pleading eyes. "Percy, I know you want to help them, and you have a good heart, but doing so can be very dangerous. We're of Greek origin, and who knows what extended periods of exposure to one another can cause?"

I sighed. "Can we just let them rest for the night? I'm sure they will have to be gone by morning."

Zoe nodded before kissing my forehead. "You're a sweet guy, Percy. I'll prepare some food for them as well."

I grinned and kissed her on the temple. "Thanks for understanding, Zoe."

I could feel the Romans' eyes watching me and I walked over to the house before throwing the door open where I found them innocently playing with a deck of cards. "I'm a werewolf, you really don't think I can sense you peeping in on our conversation?"

The three refused to meet my eyes and I couldn't help shaking my head. "Zoe is making dinner for you all as well. I'll assume you know her name from the conversation you just intruded on."

I walked back out and joined Zoe, helping her to separate the deer into different pieces before grilling it over the fire. She had gathered some wild onions and herbs as well to compliment the meat.

"Percy, would you mind making some plates?"

I cocked my head. "How can I make plates when I don't have a furnace or porcelain or any other building material?"

She grinned. "Use your head. What would you use?"

I looked around before settling on raking pieces of bark off a tree before scraping off the rough edges, leaving a smooth yet flat surface.

"Very good, Percy. I've noticed this yesterday, but you got a lot taller after merging with your wolf form."

I shrugged. "Fenron had a lot to offer."

She grinned at me suggestively. "Did he gift you in the BOYS department as well?"

I blushed. "Uh, I-I...ah…"

Zoe burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding, Percy! You should've seen the look on your face!"

I tried to get the blush out of my cheeks. "I think the deer is done."

Zoe was still giggling as she began to get the pieces of meat off the spit and onto the plates I had made. "Take these to your little friends."

I hurriedly took the plates before running back into the house. I banged the door open with my foot and placed the plates on the table. The three were nearly salivating at all the fresh meat.

"You are free to stay the night, but you must leave by morning. Your scent is strong and will attract all kinds of monsters."

The boys were tearing into their meat but Reyna locked eyes with me. "Thanks, Percy. We owe you big time."

I shrugged. "I'm sure you won't get many breaks like this on your quest, but I'm happy to be one of them."

Reyna stared at me for a few seconds more before digging into her own food.

That's when it hit me. I flashed back to my quest in the Sea of Monsters.

* * *

I could make out an island with a small mountain in the center, a dazzling white collection of buildings, a beach dotted with palm trees, and a harbor filled with a strange assortment of boats. The current was pulling our rowboat toward what looked like a tropical paradise.

"Welcome!" The lady with the clipboard said. She looked like a flight attendant—blue business suit, perfect makeup, hair pulled back in a ponytail. She shook our hands as we stepped onto the dock. With the dazzling smile she gave us, you would've thought we'd just gotten off the Princess Andromeda rather than a banged up rowboat.

She looked just like the woman who had taken us into Circe's Island, Hylla. However, I knew it couldn't possibly be her since Reyna looked younger than Hylla had a couple of years ago.

* * *

"Can I help you?" Reyna had her eyebrow raised.

I didn't even realize I was staring. "Would you happen to be related to Hylla?"

Her eyes widened. "How do you know my sister?"

"Uh, you look a lot like her, and I remember being taken prisoner on Circe's-"

She gasped. "You're Perseus Jackson? The one who ruined our home? The one who let us get taken hostage by Blackbeard and his pirates?"

"Hey, it was self-defense! Circe turned me into a guinea pig!"

She glared at me. "You have no idea what Hylla and I endured under those savages! We barely escaped with our lives on a rowboat attached to their ship!"

Frank and Jason were looking at us curiously. "That's not my fault! Circe kept them as guinea pigs too for centuries! Of course they would want revenge!"

"So you leave a bunch of girls to die? We at least kept you men in a nice cage with plenty of food and water!"

"I was busy trying to escape, and I wasn't exactly the one who poured all the multivitamins into the cage!"

"Oh, it was that dumb blonde's fault?"

Suddenly, I felt rage course through my veins as my hand clamped onto her neck and I slammed her into a wall. "Don't talk about her like that!" I growled.

_'Hold on, why do I care about what people say about Annabeth? She sold me to a bunch of telekhines! Why am I defending her?'_

Reyna's eyes shone with fear and Jason was trying to tug my hand off of her neck. I dropped her and strode out of the house.

Looking at Zoe, I felt an immense amount of guilt. She looked at me with concern on her face. "Percy, are you ok? I heard some commotion in the house."

I pulled her into a hug. "I love you; I love you so much," I whispered to her.

Zoe didn't say anything as she held onto me.

* * *

I slashed down a few more trees, thinking about what the Hades was wrong with me. I punched my claws into a tree and ripped it in half. A terrified squirrel cowered in fear, holding its offspring close to it.

_Eat them all._

I scooped them up and raised them towards my mouth. With a sigh, my claws opened and the squirrels fled.

_You need to take a chill. I'm all for chaos and destruction, but over some ex-girlfriend? _

"You don't understand. I don't want to have feelings for her still! I love Zoe and I want to commit my whole self to her!"

_Well, the answer is simple. Kill Annabeth, mate with Zoe, and all is doves and rainbows._

"It's not that easy, Fenron. Even if I wanted to kill her, I have no idea where she is."

_Find her. Use her ribcage to create a bouquet for Zoe._

I winced. "That's a little too graphic for my taste."

_Better than slashing apart the forest. At least tearing Annabeth apart will give you some closure._

The forest settled as I stopped my rampage. The moon radiated light across the forest floor and the breeze brought a cool draft to my face.

I headed back to camp when my nose caught a foul scent. "That's got to be a monster of some sort. It smells like rotting meat."

_Then we rip its spine out and shove it down his throat._

I snuck through the branches of the trees and I saw several large figures standing in the trees near the house. They were all massive, each standing at around 15 feet. They were covered in an assortment of leaves, sticks, and animal hides that served as clothing.

"Gosh, those things smell like ass. I don't even want to get close to them."

_They are most likely targeting your little demigod friends, so if you give any fucks, by all means, take on that challenge._

I morphed into my wolf form. The Cyclops still stood a good 5 feet taller, but I liked my chances a lot better. "How we get snacks out of wood box?" one of the Cyclops grunted. "Smash?"

One of his brethren smacked him on the head. "Be quiet, you oaf. They are not for us to eat. Master Krios wants them alive."

I raised an eyebrow. Krios? Apparently, Kronos has more up his sleeve than I thought… "I will lure them out and you two need to grab the boys. I will take the girl."

The three nodded. I decided charging at them wasn't the best idea as despite my strength and size, they had just as much and I was outnumbered 3 to 1.

I felt chills down my spine when the leader of the Cyclops began talking eerily in Hylla's voice. "Help! Reyna, help me!"

The wait wasn't long. Reyna burst through the door with Jason and Frank sleepily stumbling after her.

I lunged through the trees and sank my teeth into the back of one of the Cyclops' necks. It howled in pain but it didn't even have a chance to see me as I clawed his eye out of his head.

It fell to the floor, screaming in agony. I landed in front of the Romans. "That's not your sister, Reyna."

The remaining two Cyclops stepped out of the shadows. "Very clever, werewolf. What are you doing defending these three? Shouldn't you be serving Master Krios?"

I snarled at him. "I don't serve anyone."

It raised its only eyebrow. "Really? Well, I'm sure our Master will be very excited to know about a rogue werewolf disturbing his plans."

I tackled the leader in his midsection, sending us tumbling down the hill. "Get off me, stupid mutt!"

I tried to slash at his chest but he was smarter than his minions and was wearing a celestial bronze chest plate.

He grabbed me by the scruff of my neck before hurling me as hard as he could. I yelped in pain as my body broke through several trees, my ribs cracking in the process. "You think you can take me down? I am Pa Gasket, leader of the Hyperborean Cyclops!"

I slowly got to my paws. The pain in my chest was insurmountable, but I knew the stupid giant wouldn't exactly sit around and wait.

"Well, I'm Percy Jackson, and I'm going to rip your liver out!"

His eyes widened. "You-" I slammed into him before locking my jaws on his throat. Pa Gasket roared in pain and staggered back before he slammed his fist into my side. I lost my grip on his throat and before I could even hit the ground, he punted me like a football.

I flew through the forest, once again crashing into several trees before rolling onto the ground. A shot of pure adrenaline got me to roll out of the way as Pa Gasket smashed into the spot I was lying in a few seconds before.

I lunged onto his back before I slashed off the straps of his chest plate. Using his back as a launchpad, I threw myself backward as he grabbed for my body.

"Percy Jackson, that name is familiar. You are a thorn in Saturn's side, and thus are a target of my master. He was under the assumption you were dead, but now you are a wolf. I shall get a promotion when I bring him your head!"

He lunged at me again, and I quickly lunged into a nearby tree. The minute he hit the ground, I dove onto his back and began slashing furiously with my claws.

Pa Gasket roared as his raw muscles were exposed to the night air. I leaped back into the trees again when he tried to grab me. "Get back here you coward!"

"Ok." I dove out of the tree and bit his eye as hard as I could, ripping it out as I fell to the floor.

The Cyclops screamed as he clasped the gaping, bleeding hole where his only eye had been. I quickly rammed him down before ripping out his jugular. Pa Gasket gurgled before bursting into fine gold dust.

"We get it, you have one eye," I grumbled. My ribs were on fire and I couldn't help but wish that I had a few ambrosia squares to snack on.

I staggered back to the house, where I saw the trio of demigods had cut down the other two Cyclops. They turned towards me and their eyes widened.

"Percy, your chest…" Reyna gasped. I looked down and saw that two of my ribs were protruding from my skin.

"Uh, that doesn't look very good," I mumbled. "Why is there so much blood everywhere?"

I then saw the thick stream flowing out of my chest, dying the leaves below me a dark red.

"Uh, you guys got any Neosporin?" My eyes grew heavy and I collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

***peeks out from behind rock***

**Here's a chapter for you! I thought I had updated the story last week, but I forgot to upload the chapter after typing it up. Sorry for taking so long. College kinda sucks right now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Percy POV**

My eyes fluttered open as I woke up from the deep sleep I was enjoying. I looked down at my torso and saw it wrapped in heavy bandages that were soaked through with blood.

Oh, yeah. Cyclops.

I unwrapped the bandages and saw that despite the pain I was feeling, my skin had smoothed over and my ribs felt like they were in the correct place.

_You healed rather quickly. Only took about a day._

"Really? How do you know?"

_I'm not a part of your normal conscious. I am always awake._

"You're awake."

Zoe had walked into the house and she leaned her hip on the doorway. "Can't be home alone for one night, huh Jackson?"

I snorted. "I've been fine up until now. I had to put my hide on the line for those demigods."

Zoe shrugged. "You would've reformed if you died. Stop being such a crybaby."

The remark struck my heart and I felt all my happiness drop away. "Yeah. I would've."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why did you say that with that kind of tone?"

I did my best to feign ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She strode in and grabbed my shoulders. "Percy, don't lie to me. Why are you talking like you won't reform?"

I didn't want to tell Zoe about the deal Fenron and I had struck just yet.

_You might as well rip off the band-aid now. Your body is mine if you die._

"Zoe, I swear on the Styx that if I die, I will reform." Thunder boomed overhead and Zoe seemed to deflate.

"Percy, don't scare me like that. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost you." Tears began dripping down her face. "I would have nobody left."

I pulled myself up and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm here for you, don't worry. I won't leave you."

_Oh, you will. Don't worry about that._

I grimaced, not from the pain, but from the thought of leaving Zoe only to return as a savage beast with no scrap of Percy Jackson left.

Zoe pulled away wiping her eyes. "I don't know why I'm such an emotional mess nowadays."

"I do tend to have that kind of effect on people."

Zoe glared before slapping me in the face as she stood up. "Idiot. I sent the Romans back on their quest. They were very concerned about you but I got them out of here so they could finish their mission."

I nodded before pulling myself from the bed, wincing at the sharp pain in my ribs. "I just hope they'll be able to pull it off. Any success is significant when Kronos is rising."

Suddenly, I remembered something Pa Gasket had said during our battle in the woods. "Uh, Zoe, would you happen to know anything about a Titan named Krios?"

"Of course, he is my great uncle, the Titan of the Constellations. Why do you ask?"

"The Cyclops I fought last night was an underling of Krios, and he said that he would report my name to the Titan since I'm not part of their forces. Apparently, they believed me to be dead, but now that I have been revealed to be living as a werewolf, I will be enemy number 1 for both sides it seems." I explained with a sigh.

Zoe slowly walked over to me and sat down on my lap as she rested one hand on my chest, the other on my right shoulder. "What if there was another place we could go?"

I looked up at her, confusion evident on my face. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Do you know of Lupa?" Zoe asked evenly.

"The mother of Romulus and Remus?" I questioned, hoping that I was correct.

"Wow, you do have some smarts in that brain of yours." Zoe giggled, pressing a light kiss to my forehead, leaning against mine as she closed her eyes. "She leads her own pack of wolves, much like Artemis does, except without a band of female hunters around."

"And why would she give us shelter if we aren't Roman, much less, solely wolves?" I asked, wondering where she was going with this. "I thought you wanted to stay away from others."

"Now that the Titans know of your existence, they will send many hunting parties after you, and by proxy me. As much as I don't like it, we need to move from here and try to find a place for us that will either provide shelter or garner some additional help for us." Zoe informed as she opened her eyes to look me in the eyes.

"Where would we find her?" I asked curiously as I felt Zoe shift on my lap.

"Artemis could get in contact with her the easiest. We don't have any drachmas to contact her on our own, but of all the council, Artemis keeps in touch with her the most." Zoe replied, but her tone became strained at the end.

I reached up to stroke her cheek as I noticed the change. "Is there something wrong?"

She let me brush the back of my hand against her cheek as she looked at me, some kind of emotion in her eyes, but I couldn't make it out. Her eyes showed nerves, love and…

"Lupa has only ever let a pair of werewolves join before. A certain kind." Zoe trailed off.

"A certain kind?" I asked, racking through my mind to figure out what she meant.

After a few seconds it hit me.

"A mated pair." I breathed as I looked up at her in realization. But she was looking at me, her eyes focused on me, but she didn't seem to be aware that she was staring at me. "Zoe?"

**Zoe POV**

**Lemon Ahead!**

_(Sabrina talking)_

_This is the best time to strike. His neck is bared to you so all it would take is a quick slash and we would never have to deal with his annoying wolf again._

Sometimes I really hate having another voice in my head.

_Don't blame this on me, while he is an attractive and loyal person, his wolf is the exact opposite._

Wait, what did you say about Percy?

_Even I would be blind not to notice. Those eyes are the most enchanting thing I've ever seen. If it weren't you in control and his wolf wasn't so annoying, I'd have already fucked him seven ways to Sunday. You got a good luck of what he's carrying when you dressed him after you bit him._

…

_Oh, now you have nothing to say._

I hate you so much right now.

_He's still looking at you, say something to him._

Sure enough as soon as I shook myself out of my thoughts, I noticed that Percy was looking at me with concern on his face as he cradled my face in his hands. I must have been staring at him for a while because he had just called my name and I couldn't help the shiver that raced down my back.

"Hey." I managed to get out, his stare relaxing into a soft frown.

"Are you alright? You kinda disappeared for a little bit."

"My wolf was blabbering."

_I'll get you for that, just you wait._

A smile spread across his face as he nodded in understanding, moving one of his hands off my face to my waist. "Is she still trying to take over and eat your soul?"

I let out a light giggle and shook my head slightly. "Not quite. She helped me see something that's right in front of me though." I said, staring into his eyes as I moved one hand into his hair.

"What did she help you see?" Percy asked, starting to lean closer.

I couldn't help but start to lean in as well, only stopping inches from his lips. "You." I breathed out as he closed the distance and captured my lips with his own. He instantly reacted and cupped my face with one hand as the other rested on my hip. I felt his tongue brush against my lower lip, begging for entrance. And I happily complied. His tongue slid into my mouth and pulled my tongue into a slow sensual dance.

Perseus moved the both of us over so that I was pressed against a wall with his body boxing me in, one leg between mine. He moved his head to the side so that he could deepen the kiss even further. I felt one of his hands tangle in my hair while the other traced lightly over my side. My hands were around his neck, pulling him even closer to me. There was no way that a simple kiss should have felt that amazing.

I felt his lips leave mine as he began a slow trail of kisses down my throat, his teeth grazed my pulse point. I gasped and bucked up into him at the sensation. He moaned at my reaction and began sucking on my neck. I shuddered at the sensations coursing through my body. I felt my body curve up against his and I heard him groan louder.

We froze for a moment. He pulled away so that he could look at me. I meet his gaze and I could see his emotions flowing through his expressive eyes, those primarily being love and hesitancy. I could tell that if I asked him too, he would immediately stop.

But before my mind could even start to think on responding to him, his lips were back on mine. I could feel that his movements were a lot slower than they had been before. I knew that he didn't want to feel like he was rushing me.

Taking action, I flipped us so he was the one being pressed into the wall. I could tell he was surprised but he didn't try to switch our positions. This time it was me who was running my tongue over his lips and he willingly allowed me to explore his mouth. I could feel that he was holding himself back from trying to reclaim the kiss. I contemplated allowing him, but I knew that he wouldn't feel comfortable accelerating our relationship. He would be worried that he was pushing me, even though I knew exactly what I wanted right now.

I felt him still for a moment but he began to move again. His hands were slowly making their way up and down my sides. After a minute or so, to give him time to get used to my actions, I began to gently roll my hips against him. His pause was longer this time but he eventually responded. He rolled us back around once more with both of my legs straddling his waist.

He leaned down and started nibbling on my neck. He slowly thrust his crotch against me. I gasped at the feeling as my body once again curved against his. We both let out a moan at the feeling of our crotches colliding together.

I felt him bury his face into the crook of my neck as he thrust against me. We were both shivering and gasping at the sensations as he began a slow, steady, tempo. He kissed me again, harder and more demanding than before.

Feeling especially bold, I allowed my hands to slide down his back. When I reached the edge of his shirt, I slid my hands underneath to brush against his scarred back. He once again paused to pull back and look at me. I leaned up and nipped at his bottom lip as my hands slid further up his back when he reluctantly ended the kiss and pulled back to look at me firmly. "I love you, Zoe."

"Then show me." I found myself whispering, knowing exactly what I was referring to, but couldn't find any part of myself to care or stop. I want this more than I've ever wanted anything in the world. Every cell in my body was telling me that this was right and to do anything but kiss would be wrong.

Perseus ran his hands down my waist towards my thighs to lift me up, my legs automatically wrapping themselves around his waist. He sucked in a breath at the feeling of me pressed so intimately against him. But I didn't care as I trailed kisses along his neck, breathing in that strong masculine scent that was purely Percy. I gasped as I felt his palms slide under the hem of my shorts to cup my backside.

In response I pulled off his shirt, sliding the material across his chest so that I had more access to his skin. My fingers trailing along his pectorals muscle, humming in pleasure as I traced the lines of his muscular torso.

He kissed his way down my throat as he walked me backwards, pushing me back against the walls as he moved his mouth back to my lips. His hands stroked along my thighs, his crotch grinding against my own, moaning at the feel of my skin n his. He blindly made his way through the room, his mouth never leaving mine as he swallowed every moan I let out.

I gasped in surprise as my back hit a door, blindly reaching behind me for the handle to open it. We stumbled inside; the door slamming shut so I guess that Percy had closed it. I let my legs drop and stepped back from Percy. Keeping my eyes on his I pulled my shirt overhead, and threw it across the room and stepped out of my shorts to leave me in a black lace bra and panties.

**3rd POV**

Perseus straight-up growled at the sight before him, Zoe looked gorgeous completely exposed to him. He ripped his shirt off chucking it to the side, and was on her in a second. He dragged his lips from her collarbone to the top of her breasts, his hands reached behind her to undo the clasp, moving his fingers to her shoulder where he slid the material down her arms and threw it. Her breasts were free, and they were perfect. Full and soft, nipples that seemed to reach for him.

Zoe moaned as Percy's mouth closed around a nipple, his other hand massaging her neglected one, rolling her bud with his fingers. She sunk her hand in his hair, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of him worshiping her. Not wanting to be selfish she pushed him back so that he landed on the bed. She ran her nose against the skin of his chest as her hands reached for the zipper of his pants. She pushed the material over his hips as she left little bites over his stomach, smirking at the groan he let out.

Percy leant back on his hands to watch her; the feel of her hands and lips so close to where he wanted her drove him wild. Her dark hair tickling his skin had his hips bucking before he could even think. His eyes back hooded as she pulled down his boxers to let his cock spring free. She licked her lips, and his member twitched, anticipation setting get a fire in his veins.

Zoe continued to nip her way up his thighs, her hand curling around his solid length, moaning at how soft and smooth he was while being rock hard. Her mouth watered, she wanted to feel him in her mouth. She stuck her tongue out and licked a line from his base to his tip, swirling her tongue around his head. The strangled groan he let out had her smirking. She wrapped her lips around him, slowly descending until he was touching the back of her throat, she swallowed, and he slipped down her tight channel.

"Fuck…Zoe!" He growled, his fingers fisting in her hair, not directing her movements but holding on to her as she gave him the most intense blow job of a lifetime. His eyes were trained on her stretched lips, the sight of his nine-inch dick sliding out and then back in her warm cavern had him groan. She sucked him off perfectly, going slow at first, swirling her tongue around his head before moving down again, and then she slowly sped up, so that her head bobbed up and down. If she kept this up he wouldn't last long, her gloriously tight throat and endlessly sucking mouth already having him on edge. "Zoe... I'm gonna..."

The female werewolf only sucked harder. She wanted to feel the hot burst of his cum in her mouth, she wanted to taste the evidence of his pleasure, she wanted to taste him, and nothing would stop her. She hollowed her cheeks, and sucked furiously as her tongue caressed the vein in his length. Within minutes his fingers clenched in her hair, holding her against him as his cock twitched in her mouth, and jet after jet of warm come flooded her throat. She drank it all down, moaning happily at having brought him to such heights of pleasure.

Percy pulled her up and hungrily kissed her, groaning at the taste of himself on her tongue. As he plunged the depths of her mouth with his tongue, his fingers trailed down her sides to hook into her panties, which he pulled down her legs, his hand coming to slide a finger through her folds, and he groaned at finding her soaked.

He pulled away from her mouth to grin seductively. "You're making me thirsty, Zoe."

Zoe only dipped her head to kiss him harshly, biting his bottom lip, tugging on it before releasing it. "Then what are you waiting for, Perseus?"

He didn't hesitate. He kissed her mound sweetly, moving down until he was staring at her entrance, breathing in her scent before kissing her more intimately, his tongue stroking along her folds. He ran his hands up the back of her thighs, and then without warning he held her up and places her legs over his shoulder so he had full access to her. He took full advantage and dived back in with a hungry groan.

Zoe rocked her hips against his lips, moans falling from her steadily, her fingers switching between running through his hair to holding him against her. His mouth was heaven against her, his lips and tongue bringing her to such heights that she threatened to fall over the top with every swipe of his tongue. She placed her feet flat against his back, and leant back on her hands, thrusting her hips against him as she cried out in bliss. Her stomach tightening with her impending release.

Percy groaned out in delight as he ate her out, his fingers shifting into claws as they curled into her hips as she trembled against him. He worked his mouth and tongue furiously against her until she was a spasming mess against him. She screamed out his name as she flooded with wetness, her walls tightening around his tongue as he stroked along her walls, tasting all she had to give him, not stopping until all she was capable of was cries and whimpers, and his cock was fully hard again. He could feel her own body starting to shift as her pleasure became sky-high.

Zoe panted, her body twitching as an orgasm washed over her suddenly. The next thing she knew, Percy's body covered hers and his mouth latched on to the racing pulse in her neck, she could feel his hardness sliding along the wet lips of her pussy. Her core ached with the need to have him inside of her. She curled her legs around his waist, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and moaned against his ear. "Perseus…please."

Percy knew what she wanted, because it was exactly what he wanted. He slid his arm under her back, lifting her up slightly so that her back was arched. He covered her mouth with his, passionately kissing her, and then he gingerly slid his cock inside of her. He moaned at how perfect she felt, at how her walls clenched around his dick so gloriously, and when he pulled back to slide back in he couldn't help but moan again. She was so perfect under him. He pulled away from her lips, his free hand pushing a lock of hair away from her face to tuck behind her ear, his thumb stroking along her cheeks as he moaned. "Gods you are so beautiful, Zoe."

Zoe didn't have time to blush because two seconds later, Perseus began to move and any thought but him flew her from mind. She pulled his lips back down to hers, growing increasingly addicted to the feel of his mouth against hers, his kisses deep and searching, as if he was looking for the answers of the universe in her mouth. Her hips moved against his, meeting him thrust for thrust, her pussy clenching around him as his length brought her to complete ecstasy. As he hit the sensitive spot inside her, she gasped against his mouth, her clawed fingers digging into his shoulders and running down his back, drawing blood.

Perseus groaned and instinctively rolled his hips hard against her, the cry she let out had him do it again, and again, just to hear the undeniably sexy sounds of her pleasure. He rolled on his back so that she was on top, his clawed hands gliding to her waist to bounce her against him. He surged forward to take a nipple in his mouth, grunting as she began to twist her hips around him, impaling herself on his dick.

Zoe released a litany of loud cries, her hips moving frantically against him, her channel slickening as she felt her impending orgasm. She stared into his desire filled eyes, her mouth hung open as she moaned, her hips jerking sporadically, her fingers curling in his chest as she screamed in pure bliss. "PERCY!"

Perseus clutched her waist tight, pumping his cock into her a few more times before he growled out his release. "Zoe!" And he bit her shoulder as his cock pulsed inside her clenching walls, releasing his cum into her welcoming channel. She was too perfect around him, he felt his vision almost blacken as she milked him, her spasms feeling so good around him. He felt like he would never stop coming, load upon load releasing from his member before he collapsed boneless against his bed, Zoe falling spent against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as he tried to regain his breath, little bursts of electricity bursting through his veins.

Zoe was completely satiated, and the night's sexual activities finally hitting her as her eyes began to droop. Before she knew it she was asleep, soft breaths puffing from her parted lips to breeze against her mate's chest.

Perseus smiled in wonder at Zoe, her peaceful face making his chest feel tight with affection for this beautiful woman who made him happy. He reached over for his quilt and covered them both as he licked over the mating mark he gave her before he too joined her in slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Some of you may be wondering why it may seem rushed for the two of them to get together, but you have to remember what they've been through and how much they care for one another. Every couple moves at their own pace and as long as they're happy, that's all that matters.**

**Needless to say, thank you again for continuing to read the story! Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out & Merry Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8: The End:(

**I'm so sorry!**

**For those of you who are excited or shocked about a new update, I'm really sorry to disappoint you. This is not an update, but an announcement that i will be discontinuing this story effective immeadiately. When I first started writing this story, I had a full outline up and ready with at least ten chapters prewritten, but as any of you know, life gets in the way and blows everything out of proportion. I'm not making excuses about why I haven't come forward sooner. I am a firm believer that there are no coincidences or excuses for things to happen the way that they do. But for any wondering why the silence for so long, this is why.**

**I don't like to discuss my private life on fanfiction because it's nobody's business but my own. However, I am a new father to a one year old boy, which if any of you have or had kids before, you know its a crazy time. With COVID-19 going around on top of that, its a lot in one's hands. Every second, I'm not working or with schoolwork (even now that I've just graduated yay!) I'm caring for my son.**

**I took a good look at my priorities list and have finally admitted that my stories on this site aren't on it. It's not fair to you guys to lead you on for this long and I'm sorry for doing so to you guys. I will continue to post the rest of Monster (my TW story) because I've already had the entire story prewritten and ready to be uploaded. I'm also going to put "Beginner's Luck" up for adoption because I just don't have the time, will or context to continue the story.**

**Please let me know if you want to take over this story. I'm especially sorry to here2stxy for not delivering on my promise to give the story a good run.**


End file.
